I'll Show you mine
by Ailin-'O
Summary: companion to .I thought you cared. Neville wonders what it’s like to have friends Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their fellow housemates.... ! Completed !
1. They're always so right

Title : I'll show you mine…

Fandom : Harry potter

Genre : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

Pairing : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

Note : Companion to "I thought you cared" (song from Simple planShut up.)

Summary : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

I'll show you mine…

_If you show me yours first…_

_First part_

Their Fifth year at Hogwarts is finally about to start and all the students are gathered around the train, eager to be allowed in… at last.

This summer was long for pretty much everyone. Especially for those who had no friends to talk to or write to.

Plastering a broad, welcoming smile on his sun-kissed face, the boy tries to forget that the three teenagers currently laughing with him haven't even taken the time to send him an owl.

_I could have died and they wouldn't even have shrugged, _he thinks bitterly, pretending to care as Ron starts to whine about… everything and nothing. His brothers being too cheerful, his little sister growing a pair of breast during summer, his mother preventing him from going to Hogsmade.

_My poor dear, what an awful life you live. I'm sure you'd rather spent your whole summer wondering about what might have been if you had any friends while you grand-mother pretends you don't exist because she's not satisfied with your exams results. I'm sure you'd rather have no parents at all, instead of this annoyingly caring and loving mother of yours. _

Frowning at his own bitter trail of thoughts, the brunette tries to focus on something else.

"Trevor!" he croaks suddenly "I lost him again!"

"Ah, hell! Neville!" Harry smiles "At least, _you_ haven't changed!"

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

(Pov's)

My life sucks…It really does.

"So what have you done this summer" Hermione asks, smiling as I sit myself in their compartment.

"Oh, the usual" I answer, still wearing that disgusting fake smile.

The usual… nothing.

When did I become so bitter? Oh well… must just be a phase I'm going through.

"Ahhh! At least you didn't have to spent your holidays in a secluded room with the Dursleys"

"No… I spent it nursing my parents in St Mongo"

"Oh…err, sorry Neville, I… Didn't mean to--"

"It's okay" I sigh, trying to lose myself in the wonderful landscapes through the window of our compartment… their compartment.

A heavy silence settles between us and tears start to gather in my eyes. Standing up, I keep my head lowered and head for the door.

"Neville…"

"I'm going for a walk, Harry"

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do_

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

Absently looking through a window, Finch-Fletchley taps his fingers on the wooden frame, humming softly as I walk by.

"Hii Neville, it's been a while"

"Hii Justin." I smile.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh well… not so bad. You?"

"Hnn, fine I guess." he smiles, gesturing for me to sit in front of him.

"Aren't those seats taken?" I ask, frowning slightly.

Justin is quite popular amongst his fellow hufflepuffs after all.

"Oh no. They're not, don't worry" he smiles warmly, resuming his taping on the frame.

Somehow, I don't really feel like asking about it. Wouldn't want to upset him…

Still, it's strange…

"Thanks" I sigh, seating myself in front of him.

"You're welcome" he smiles "Seems like you need some peace and quiet."

"Yes…"

Hufflepuffs and their unholy kindness…

Around an hour later, I find myself engaged in a quite enthusiastic conversation with said hufflepuff.

"Yeah! And then, I thought he'd never find a way to pass the second task. I was quite amazed when I saw him use the gillyweed. But how did you come up with it?"

"Well, it is very rare indeed but I had my sources" I wink

"Ohh, come on, I told you about the Belladona's sap." He whines grabbing my knee for emphasis.

"Ohhh, so you've found yourself a girlfriend Finch! At last!"

Yeah, I know… good things never last.

"What do you want, Malfoy" I groan.

But when the blond comes in, not flanked with Crabbe and Goyle for once, and waves at the hufflepuff, Justin merely scoots towards the window, not even glaring at him.

"Hey Malfoy" he says.

"Hey Finch. Longbottom" he spits, making my name sound like the most dirty word in his vocabulary. "Fancy seeing you here, Gryffindork"

"Shut up…" I mutter.

Ignoring my last comment, Draco turns to Justin with an amused little smirk.

"So, Finch. You never told me you fancied Gryffindors" he laughs "though I don't know who does the other a favour here. Perfect match, I say. A Mudblood" he smiles, patting Justin's lap "…and a Squib" he spits, eying me sceptically.

"Funny, Malfoy, very funny" Justin sighs, losing his eyes in the landscapes again.

"Ohhh, now, now, Justin." He smiles fondly "Don't pout! It only makes you look even dumber."

Furious, I quickly stand up, gesturing to the door.

"Stop it, Malfoy! Don't you have anything better to do? Why don't you go get your ass licked clean by those stupid lackeys of yours?" I growl.

"Last time I checked, _I_ wasn't the intruder here. And don't you dare ordering me around in _my_ compartment!"

Wide-eyed, I stare at him in disbelief.

"Your compartment?" I ask, looking from him to Justin and back.

"Yeah, you dumbass. _We_ were there first; therefore, it _is_ MY compartment."

"Well, big news here Mr. I-sit-wherever-I-damn-well-please! _YOU_ don't _own_ the fucking Train!"

Groaning, Justin looks up at us, obviously very weary of watching us fuss about who was there first.

"Why don't you both take a seat like civilised people use to do when they travel by train?" he says suddenly, his voice calm and even. "Draco and I are sharing the compartment, Neville. But _I_ certainly don't mind your company. So, you can sit with us if you want…"

Stunned, I stare at him, absently sitting back in front of him.

"Draco?" Justin sighs, patting the couch beside him.

Obviously displeased by this display of authority, the blond slytherin closes the door and sits back next to the hufflepuff, pouting.

"You two _share _a compartment?" I ask, doubtful.

"Only because I have to" Draco groans "Trust me, if I had a choice in the matter, I would certainly not share it with a filthy mudblood like him."

Ever so patient, Justin smiles kindly at me, waving his hand in the air.

"Something happened over summer and his fellow slytherins are avoiding him so he had to find an empty compartment and the only one left was mine." He explains.

"So _you_ were there first" I smile.

"Exactly."

Rolling his eyes, Draco crosses his arms over his chest.

"Stupid prognathe" he growls.

Sticking his tongue at him, Justin closes his eyes slightly, resting his head against the back of the couch.

"Go on, then" Draco smirks suddenly "Tell him why you're not with your fellow housemates either"

Paling slightly, Justin turns to lose himself in the sight through the window again.

"Fine, I'll tell him then." Malfoy smirks "At the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts, poor Finch finally grew a pair and decided to come out of the closet to his best-buddy Ernie. Unfortunately, Hufflepuff tolerance is not what it was and McMillan spread the news all over the house. No one has addressed him since… how sad!" he exclaims, crushing an imaginary tear on his cheek.

Okay, maybe it was a little too much information at once. So Justin is… well… he's gay. Swallowing nervously, I lower my head.

"Is that true?" I ask.

"Yes…" Justin sighs simply, never taking his eyes from the clouded sky.

"Ohh…"

"What?" Draco snaps suddenly "Disgusted, Longbottom? Of all people, _you_ certainly should understand what it feels like to be different…"

Looking up at him, I frown slightly, looking for something mean to say. Malfoy looks so disgusted with me suddenly. Even more than he usually is.

"It's okay, Draco" Justin smiles sadly.

And with that, he stands up and leaves the compartment.

End of first part

Note : so well, okay… full spelling mistakes and such etc etc… don't have a beta, etc etc… wrote it out of boredom etc etc…

Please, review (oh yeah, baby, tell me how lame I am! xD)

Ps : for those who don't know, a prognathe is someone whose lower jaw stands out (see Edward Randell a.k.a Justin Finch-Fletchley in COS… he is soooo cute )


	2. I make mistakes

Title : I'll show you mine…

Fandom : Harry potter

Genre : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

Pairing : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

Note : Companion to "I thought you cared" (song from Simple planShut up.)

Summary : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

I'll show you mine…

_If you show me yours first…_

_second part_

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right_

I feel bad about Justin. I should certainly have said something. Something reassuring. Maybe I should just have smiled at him to make him feel better. I'm usually so good at faking smiles.

What a dumbass.

And why was Draco so protective with him?

Are they together?

No, Malfoy despises muggleborns. Beside, when he came in, I remember him saying something about Justin and I being together. He wouldn't have if Justin was his boyfriend.

And Malfoy is certainly not gay… always hanging with that unbearable Pansy chick.

Burying my hands in my robes, I let out a heavy sigh as we enter the great hall. Hermione, Ron and Harry are smiling and joking beside me. What does it feel like to have friends?

Are Malfoy and Justin…friends? Well, it would certainly be weird…

But seeing as they have both been rejected by their housemates, it would make sense… a little.

This is stupid.

Why am I so disturbed by the whole idea? Maybe because I thought I had found a friend in Finch-Fletchley… then again, why did I react like I did when Malfoy told me Justin was gay? It shouldn't matter…

Well, I'll have to go see Justin and apologise for… for what? Not smiling at him, not telling him "if you're gay, it's okay"?

Hell… life sucks.

Two days later, I still haven't talked to Justin…

Well, here I go, wasting the perfect occasion to find a friend to make it all better.

I'm such a coward.

As expected, Justin is nowhere in sight as I carefully approach his former friends in hufflepuff. Still, it wouldn't do if I went to ask them where he is. It would just seem too… suspicious.

Crap, what a silly bunch of gossipers they are.

Gritting my teeth, I pass by them and enter the Library. Let's try to concentrate on my Herbology essay.

Slightly distracted, I head for the farthest corner of the room and start scanning through the bookcases. Seems like Sprout changed the order of her manuals… again.

"Twat…" I mutter.

"Maybe I can help" someone says softly behind me.

Startled, I jump around to stare wide eyed at the intruder.

"Oh, err… Hii Justin!" I grin.

"Hii Neville...' he smiles. "Looking for something in particular?"

"Err… hnnn, yeah. I, err… was looking for Braty Madewitch's 'Weeds and Potions'."

Frowning slightly in concentration, he starts rummaging through the bookshelves.

"Ahh, here it is!" he grins triumphantly, holding out the heavy, black-covered book for me. "Professor Sprout has changed the classification of her manuals again this year. She says it's easier to find what we want this way… then again, she claims so every year."

"Th-thanks" I stutter, grabbing the book and holding it to my chest.

An uneasy silence settles between us and Justin starts fumbling with the hem of his robes.

"So…" he says, eventually taking his eyes from his feet.

Okay Neville, find something casual, something normal to say.

"You have… very nice shoes" I smile, blushing softly.

Well, that was a pretty crappy thing to say.

"Oh, errr… well, thanks" Justin smiles, obviously very amused by my remark "and… your robes are very… cool, I guess"

"Sorry… it was a stupid thing to say" I moan, scratching the back of my head.

"No worry" he grins "I say pretty stupid things too most of the time."

Relived, I grin back, feeling a little more at ease suddenly.

"So… you were made Prefect?" I ask, waving at the shiny badge on his robes.

Startled, he looks down at himself and stares at the badge, frowning slightly.

"Oh. Ah yeahh" he exclaims suddenly "Hell…two days and I'm still not accustomed to it!"

"Well." I smile "At least you're not an authority-freak like Hermione"

"Well, that's a very kind thing to say about your housemate" He chuckles, sitting down at a table.

Chuckling softly myself, I take a seat next to him and we start discussing our choices concerning our Herbology essays.

Next time I see him, he's with Malfoy again, obviously in the middle of a heated argument. Draco is seated on the lakefront, his back resting against the thick trunk of a tree while Justin stands facing him, waving his hands to emphasis his words.

"C'mon, Malfoy! You can't let him! He has no right to! We could… we could go to Dumbledore… or to Snape, even."

"I've already talked to Snape about it…"

"What did he say? What's he going to do about it?"

"He already helped me with… you know." Draco waved his hands dismissively "I can't ask him to protect me all the time."

Swearing colourfully, Justin drops to his knees next to the blond slytherin.

"You can't let your father order you around, Draco. C'mon, you just can't! You have to do something to stop him before he… before he goes too far!"

"I'd rather stop this discussion right now, Finch…"

"But-- "

"We have a visitor…" Malfoy hisses, turning his clear piercing blue eyes on me.

Startled, Justin stands up suddenly to stare at me, looking slightly panicked.

"Ohh, hii Neville!" he greets me, taking a few steps in my direction.

"Next time you want to discuss 'important matters' with me, Finch-Fletchley…" Draco sneers as he gets up and starts walking back to the castle. "…Make sure your lovesick Gryffindork is not following you."

And there is just so much venom in that soft, hissing voice, that I can't even come up with a good thing to answer him…

"Malfoy, wait…" Justin winces, clenching his fists.

"I… I'm sorry, Justin. I just… it's stupid, I didn't even know you two were here… I didn't follow. I come here all the time to collect weeds and such…"

"I know, it's okay, don't worry." He says. "He's just… Malfoy. He's so full of it. I can't bear him!"

"Why are you hanging around with him, then?" I frown.

"Dunno… 'Suppose it's because he needs help and all. But he's so difficult"

Hufflepuffs…

"Anyway" he says suddenly "what you heard, you… don't spread it around, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, don't worry." I reassure him.

"Cool… thanks, Neville." He smiles, starting to walk back to the castle.

"Justin, wait…" I call him back.

"Hnn?"

"Is there… anything I can do?" I ask

"For Malfoy?"

And though I know I will somehow end up regretting it, I nod quickly.

"Well, I guess we're more likely to find a way out of this together. Help is always welcome." He smiles warmly, gesturing for me to follow him.

Crap…

What have I gotten myself into…?

End of Second Part


	3. I'm waiting for the world to fall

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (song from the offspringcan't repeat et jars of claywaiting for the world to fall)

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

I'll show you mine…

_If you show me yours first…_

_Third part_

_Memories are bittersweet_

_The good times we can't repeat_

_Those days are gone and we can never get them back_

_Now we must move ahead_

_Despite our fear and dread_

_We're all just wishing we could stop, but_

_Life goes on_

_Come of age_

_Can't hold on_

_Turn the page_

_Time rolls on_

_Wipe your eyes_

_Yesterday laughs_

_Tomorrow cries_

The more I think about them, the more I realise that nothing will ever be the same. Best friends my ass. Ernie, Susan, Hannah… those memories I hold so close to my heart sound like an old, distant lullaby.

The games we used to play, the jokes we used to share. The love I had for them…

It's so stupid, the way it all came crashing down on me. The way they all turned their back on me…

The way I drove them away.

Honesty is a plague.

I thought they could understand, I really thought they would. When I told Ernie, I did it with so much love, with so much trust and faith. The shock written upon his pale, childish features will haunt me until the day I die.

Still, I'm getting back on my feet, slowly but surely.

I've come such a long way already. Why would I give up now?

Let's try to take it like a man… with a big, goofy smile at them when I pass by. It's just an opportunity. A chance to make new friends…

And new friends I've made!

Smiling warmly at Neville as he comes to sit besides me on the grass, I take the book he is handing back to me.

"Here" he says softly "I'm done with it. But… I don't know where it goes"

"It's okay, I'll put it away later…"

Two weeks have passed and I've been spending more and more time with the Gryffindor until it almost became an automatism to look for him whenever I enter a room. It's nice, really, having someone who shares my interests in pretty much everything. We both love herbology and transfiguration which makes it even easier to see each other since Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are paired for those two classes.

On the counter part, Draco has been avoiding me ever since I started hanging with Neville. And I'm quite worried about him. His birthday is at the end of the week and… and well… I'm worried.

Sighing, I watch as Neville nibbles his quill, deep in thought.

"Aren't you done with this? You've been at it for a days… what is it by the way?" I ask curiously.

"Potions essay…" he whines miserably.

"Oww" I wince in sympathy.

Snape may be very helpful when it comes to Malfoy but when it comes to this poor Neville, the man is a real sadist.

Still, Neville's cute when he tries so hard to concentrate on his parchment instead of the lake. He likes to stare at the lake when the sun goes down to hide behind the mountains. He's such a kind an innocent little thing that Gryffindor. With his gentle smiles and those deep, haunted blue eyes.

He has grown so much over the years. Well, I guess we all have but… he's changed a lot more than most of our other schoolmates. He's tall now, and he's lost most of his baby fat over summer. His face still holds that innocent look that is so typically Longbottom but his eyes seem deeper, clouded with the ghosts of his past.

So yeah, I know I didn't come up with the last part, but hell! It doesn't fit Potter the way it does Neville.

"So, have you talked to him lately?" he asks, tearing me from my musing. "Malfoy I mean."

"Oh…" I sigh, resting my head against the tree "No… not really. I tried, but it's like… I think he's avoiding me. I don't really know why…"

"Maybe because he can never get you alone" Neville starts, guilt written all over his face.

"Hnnn… maybe" I admit.

I don't really feel like lying to him. I know he's right and all. Still, I don't want to let go of him just yet.

_I'm afraid it's been too long to try to find the reasons why  
I let my world close in around a smaller patch of fading sky  
But now I've grown beyond the walls to where I've never been  
And it's still winter in my wonderland _

))))))))) OoO (((((((((

But I've grown to understand, over the years, that if there's something I really can't do, no matter how hard I try, it's purposely ignoring someone's distress.

Yeah, yeah… I wasn't sorted in hufflepuff for nothing.

It's obsessing, the way he walks alone, his cold mask of indifference held so firmly, his shoulders so straight as he brushes the walls on his way to the Dungeons.

Stupid, stupid me…

Stupid for addressing him in the first place, stupid for trying to help him out, stupid for worrying so much about him.

Stupid for not being able to do anything to help.

This is such a frustrating situation.

Slowly catching up to him, I plaster my most reassuring smile before calling out his name, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Hey, Malfoy"

"What do you want, Finch?" he sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Your birthday… it's… coming up this week end, isn't it?" I ask softly, tentatively leading him towards the gardens.

"So…?" he says, watching me cautiously.

"So, I… I was thinking… Oh Hell, Malfoy! You know pretty well what I was hinting at! C'mon, we're gonna hide you somewhere no one can find you and… we'll… errr…" I groan, shaking him by his slender shoulders.

"Very stupid plan, mudblood…" he utters.

Remind me why I bother with him?

"I know! I fucking know, Malfoy! But I've been thinking about it all _fucking_ week and I can't seem to find a better one!" I croak, clenching my fists in his robes. "There must be a way out of this… we should ask for help, do something. But you just won't move your fucking ass! You're just… waiting."

"What do you want me to do? Come up with a plan to kill my fucking father before he puts me in irons to cast the cruciatus curse on me until I surrender to the Dark Lord?" he snaps suddenly.

Horrified, I look around to find a second year staring at us with a shocked look upon his youthful face.

"Shit" I groan, drawing my wand and waving it around "Obliviate!"

))))))))) OoO (((((((((

Once outside, I drag the slytherin by his sleeve until we reach the whomping willow.

"Are you fucking crazy?" I snap.

"I knew you'd obliviate him" he smirks smugly. "What wouldn't you do for me?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, just… shut up, will you? My god, you're so stupid it hurts. You're about to receive the fucking Dark Mark! Do you realise that?" I howl, pushing him so hard that he falls to the floor. "Say something, DO something, for merlin's sake! I can't come up with something on my own…"

"I didn't ask for your help…" he breathes out, losing his eyes on the lake.

"Damn straight, you didn't! You're too fucking proud for…What are you fucking grinning for?"

"The word 'straight'... in your mouth." He grins "the irony of it all"

"What…?" I ask, frowning. "Oh fuck, you're such a dumbass."

But this grin and the smug look on his face don't fool me. I see that glint in his stunning grey eyes. That glint of fear, that glint of regret.

"Don't you see" I ask softly, letting myself drop beside him. "Don't you see I can see right through it…? The mask, the false self-confidence… it's no use, Draco"

"Shut up…" he groans, lying down on the grass.

Too tired to argue, I sit cross-legged beside him, brushing away the few tears gathering on his smooth, flawless cheeks.

Somehow, I can't take my eyes of that blank, tear-stained face.

Because deep inside it's the way I've always seen you. The way you are, deep down.

_When I catch the light of falling stars my view is changing me  
My view is changing me_

_I'm waiting for the world to fall…_

))))))))) End of Third Part (((((((((


	4. Boy on a string

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (song jars of clay 'boy on a string')

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

I'll show you mine…

_If you show me yours first…_

_Fourth part_

_The marionetter has your number_

_Pulling your arms and legs till you can't stand on your own_

_Dragging your conscience on the stage_

_and your heart gets rearranged_

_and you cannot tell your mentor from your Maker_

_Look at the crowds bleeding with laughter_

_Over the way you entertain at beckon call_

_They don't see behind the lights, or the painted backgrounds_

_They just like to see you fall_

_But you don't really mind_

_Cause you're just wasting time_

_You can't feel anything_

_You're a boy on a string_

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

Somehow, it feels like every time I try to make you proud I fail miserably. And it's hard to come up with excuses all the time. Excuses…

I'm your lame excuse for a son.

I will never be what you want me to be. Because I can't… and because I don't want to.

And it hurts, just to look at you. Just to see the disappointment in your eyes, just to see the disgusted wince contorting your lean features.

There was a time we used to spend time together. You would teach me and I would eagerly learn everything I could from you.

I don't know how it came to this…

I don't know when you went from Dad to Father and from Father to Lucius.

Now, you're just… a stranger.

And I'm blind without you…

Just as quickly as it was built, my empire crashed down in front of me. And I'm alone now…

Because I'm not you.

Because I will never be you…

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

And Finch is fucking annoying. With his gentle eyes and his reassuring words. Always ready to help, no matter what.

And he can't accept his helplessness. He can't leave me alone.

He just won't give up.

And so I lay down on the grass, tears rolling down my face, trying to look as blank as humanly possible as I let him brush away those tears, because it's just the only thing he can do to help.

But he won't accept it.

"We'll… we'll find a way out of this mess, Draco." He whispers softly. "I'll ask Neville to help, maybe together we can come up with something… it's gonna be alright."

Just what I need. Have Longbottom around for my last few days as a free human-being.

"There's no way out, Finch."

"What did Snape say?" He asks, suddenly.

What did Snape say? Oh yeah, that…

"He said he wouldn't let my father get to me. As if he was strong or influent enough to stop him…" I laugh bitterly.

Surely, Snape has a plan. He must know. He said he would help me…

"Maybe he has told Dumbledore." Justin adds helpfully, resting his hand on my chest. "Surely your father is no match for Dumbledore… no offence of course."

"None taken…" I sigh. "I'm so tired…"

"I know… no teenager should be put through something like that… ever."

And it feels strange… strange to feel so grateful suddenly. Grateful for all those kind, reassuring words. Grateful for the calm understanding in those soft hazel eyes. Grateful for the mere presence.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" he smiles suddenly, looking way too cheerful for a rejected, lonely Hufflepuff. "I'll go and try to find something in the Library… a curse to make you invisible for a few weeks, a potion to render you unfit for the Dark Mark, or I dunno… I'll find something!"

"Yeah, whatever" I sigh, standing up.

Brushing imaginary dust from my robes, I turn around to glare at the castle.

"Thanks… I guess"

"You're welcome."

Damn hufflepuffs.

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

_I feel a sadness like Gapetto_

_watching the life that he created run away_

_Seeing the puppeteer's intrusion,_

_and holding the remains of puppets that had rotted away_

_One day the curtain will not open_

_And all of the crowds will go away_

_Someday those strings will choke you, but until that day_

_But you don't really mind_

_Cause you're just wasting time_

_You can't feel anything_

_You're a boy on a string_

)))))))))End of Fourth Part(((((((((


	5. Can't give up

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics (and title) from Rise Against's song, Swing life away )

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

I'll show you mine…

_If you show me yours first…_

_fifth part_

_I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move  
The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

I've got some friends, some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

I should not let it bother me… the way they keep whispering things in our back. The way they keep waving at us with their pale, manicured fingers.

The way they all seem to go out of their way to make his life difficult.

And still, he keeps smiling, undisturbed by their little games. He keeps talking animatedly, waving his elegant hands into the air as we discuss the better utilisation of Belladona sap.

Surely, strength has many faces…

And Justin is strong, oh, so strong. Strong enough to not let their mockery get to him, strong enough to ignore the way his former friends glare at him when he passes by.

Strong enough to go on with his life, harmless and benevolent, eager to help and to trust no matter what it costs him…

Looking up from his book, he fixes his tired but still twinkling eyes on me, a generous smile spreading his lips. His dark-brown hair is a real mess and he has dark circles around his gentle hazel eyes. Still, I can't help but admire the way the candlelight gives his usually pale skin an almost godlike touch of gold.

"Have you found anything?" he gently inquires.

Blushing softly, I show him the pages I have marked.

"A few variants of Obliviate and a potion to render one's skin unalterable… but it has to be taken on a full-moon night and besides, it only works for a few hours…" I sigh.

"Ohh…" he smiles sadly, brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "Let's mark it all down, we'll see what we can do with that."

"Did you find anything?"

"Hnn, a few powerful protection charms, an ancient amulet and… an odd summoning incantation which is supposed to trigger a… an enormous earthquake." He smiles, shaking his head.

"Might be useful…" I smile, trying to look reassuring.

"We could always kidnap him, or something. Hide him back in time…" he proposes, pulling lightly on his hair.

"Or we could apparate in Malfoy mansion and murder Draco's father on his toilet seat…"

As expected, Justin bursts out laughing at the mere idea of one Lucius Malfoy on urgent business, trying to cover himself up and reach for his wand at the same time.

"Oh god, man! I think it's the best idea we've come up with so far…" he chuckles, trying to catch his breath. "We really ought to give it a try…"

But soon enough, the last tear is wiped from his eye and his gentle smile starts to fade into a slight wince.

"How many days?" I ask.

"Three before he leaves, four before the celebration…" Justin moans softly. "We should go to Dumbledore."

"Hasn't Malfoy already talked to him?" I frown.

"No, but I think Snape has. Because, well, Draco told Snape that he was receiving the Dark Mark and Snape told him he would not let Lucius get to him… and all."

Scratching the back of my head, I close my eyes.

"This is becoming _so_ complicated…"

"I know" Justin winces. "I shouldn't have involved you in the first place, sorry."

"Don't be foolish, Justin. I'm glad to help and…"I trail off.

Not sure what else to say, I lower my gaze and goes back to work. Justin does too, but, distantly, I can hear him mutter something under his breath…

"It's gonna be alright"

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

Malfoy really is bothersome…

"So you brought _him_ into this too?" he growls, glaring at Justin as he waves his hand in my direction.

"Malfoy, it's okay, really. We'll be more effective this way and…" Justin starts.

But Draco cuts him off, giving him a hard push in the chest to emphasis his words.

"Won't you _ever_ leave me alone, Finch-Fletchley?" He snaps, his eyes throwing daggers at the taller hufflepuff. "Don't you _fucking_ understand? There is NO _fucking_ 'way out of this'! I'm screwed, mudblood, and there's _nothing _you can do about it so give up already!"

Swearing colourfully, the blond boy starts pulling on his hair, groaning in frustration. Slightly uneasy, I start fidgeting with the hem of my robe at the sight of him. He is pale, almost livid; his whole body trembling from exhaustion and his eyes seem to have lost their former, glorious light.

He looks nothing like the boy who used to walk through the whole castle as if he owned the place. He looks tired, worn out… and terribly miserable.

Is it what it feels like to finally realise that you have no hold whatsoever on your own life, that you are bound to grow into the man your maker wants you to be?

Somewhere in the pit of my stomach, I feel a strange coldness settle in and I cringe in sympathy.

"If you give up now, Malfoy…" Justin starts menacingly, grabbing the other boy by his shirt. "…you'll regret it until the day your miserable life ends."

Stunned, I stare at my hufflepuff friend wide eyed, not recognizing the hard edge in his usually gentle voice. I can feel it, the heat radiating from him as I stand so close, and I know Malfoy can feel it too. I can see his eyes sinking in the other boy's.

"You'll fight, Draco, even if I have to drag you all the way to hell and back by the skin of your ass"

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

)))))))))End of Fifth Part(((((((((


	6. Mighty Hufflepuff Poof

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from Greenday's song, Basket case… )

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

I'll show you mine…

_If you show me yours first…_

_Sixth part_

_Do you have the time_

_To listen to me whine_

_About everything and nothing all at once...?_

_I am one of those_

_Melodramatic fools_

_Neurotic to the bone no doubt about it…_

So, let's try to summarise this whole, bloody mess…

Life's a Bitch…

Holidays are coming, along with my birthday and Dad wants me to become a Death-eater. He discussed it with the Dark Lord himself and that old snake-freak seems quite eager about it…

The call of fresh blood, I suppose, the power of youth.

Dad was literally euphoric… until I gathered my wits and managed to tell him that I wouldn't take the Dark Mark. At first, he seemed very surprised by my decision. He asked me if I was joking…

I said no…

He tried to convince me… by any means. He even used the forbidden curse on me, to 'help me clear my mind'. But I managed to stand my grounds and eventually, he gave up trying to convince me, claiming my opinion didn't matter. I told him to go fuck himself into oblivion… and he hasn't addressed me since.

Happy holidays!

The word has spread and the whole 'death-eater's sons and cie' company is now avoiding me. Including Crabbe and Goyle. What a mess…

More than that, the Golden Trio is back on my heels, watching my every move. This is so bothersome…

Ah yeah, that damn Hufflepuff mudblood Finch-Fletchley decided that my life wasn't miserable enough yet. He has, therefore, required the help of this annoying little clumsy squib Longbottom to (quotation) Find a way out of this mess (end of quotation).

This is _very_ humiliating.

Here I am now, on my way to the astronomy tower, wondering whether I should wait for the rescue to come up with a plan or just put myself out of my misery by throwing what's left of my body after two weeks of skipping most of my meals up the balustrade in an ultimate attempt at reaching freedom.

Poetic, isn't it?

I know, I know…

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

But, as expected, nothing is never easy when you are a renegade Slytherin. And soon, I find myself in a pretty uncomfortable situation…

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

Feeling my head spin, I slip to the floor, holding my ribs.

What a bloody mess…

Yeah, that's it, Crabbe, my boy, make your bloody father proud of his bastard of a son.

Funny how quickly friends can turn into enemy when you have nothing left to give, eh?

I distantly hear Pansy cursing me and my 'bloody pride'.

Then, nothing… they stop, just like that.

"Stand off" someone orders calmly.

Startled, I open my eyes to see Crabbe's indignant sneer. A few feet away, I see Finch-Fletchley standing, wand aimed at Goyle's temple, a slight frown disturbing his usually calm features.

"Mind your own business, Finch-Fletchley"

How stupidly useless to try and make a Hufflepuff mind his own business… this is just the way they are. Stupid, delicate, nosy little things.

"Stand off, Crabbe, Goyle… Don't make me trim the wall with your brains" Fletchley utters evenly.

Did I say delicate?

Utterly startled, Crabbe and Goyle both take a step back, turning to face him.

"You.. you…" Pansy trails off.

"Filthy mudblood!" Crabbe snaps, suddenly reaching for his wand.

"Expelliarmus"

A soft command, barely above a whisper, really, and Crabbe's wand flies out of his hand.

"Mobilicorpus"

Just a little bit louder this time. A simple word and the massive form of Crabbe is sent crashing into the wall opposite to me.

"Relashio!"

With a little hushing sound, Finch's wand starts to glow and sparks of yellowish light appear at the end of it.

A high-pitched little shriek leaves Goyle's mouth as he promptly turns around and runs away from the scene, closely followed by Crabbe and Pansy.

"Strange friends you have, Malfoy" Fletchley smiles warmly at me, calmly rearranging his wand in his pocket.

"How typically Hufflepuff to come and put their big noses in other people's business" I snarl, rolling my eyes.

"Business, hey?"

"Yes, business. Don't you have better things to do? Like, I don't know, gossiping or smoking pot with Longbottom?"

Visibly unmoved by my hostile words, he absent-mindedly brushes a few strays of hair from his pale forehead and whips some imaginary dust from his sleeves before extending his hand towards me with that gentle smile of his…

How _very_ humiliating…

"You dreaming, Fletchley… I'm not touching your filthy hand." I growl, trying to get up on my own.

"Don't be difficult, Draco" he frowns slightly, grabbing my arm to help me up.

"And since when are we on a first name-basis, Finch-Fletchley" I ask, glaring at him…

I am, in fact, quite proud of myself. I didn't even slip on his name. How impressing…

"Dunno" he says softly, shrugging "You were given a first-name so why not use it?"

"Indubitable logic…"

"Here, let me see" he breathes out, gently probing my flanks.

A slight blush colouring my cheeks, I try to bat his hands away.

"What're you doing, mudblood?" I growl menacingly.

"Don't be childish, Draco…" he grins "I'm checking your ribs. Nothing feels broken here, but you've surely got some pretty bad bruises…"

"Why d'you even care?" I snap, pushing him as far away as possible.

"Hufflepuff, remember? Caring, loyal and…"

"overly stupid…" I groan as he insistently pulls me towards the hospital wing.

"I was going to say nosy, but stupid could fit too, I guess" he smiles… "just as mean, unethical and stubborn could fit to qualify you all Slytherin people"

)))))))))OoO((((((((((

The trip to the hospital wing should have been a very short one as Finch is practically carrying me on his shoulder but it seems like nothing ever goes as planned in my world…

All eyes are on us as we quickly make our way through a group of Hufflepuffs.

"Hey Justin, not cheating on Longbottom with that slimy slytherin I hope" McMillan mocks, crossing his arms over his chest as he takes a step forward to stand in our way.

"Ernie, now is really not the time" Finch says softly, averting his eyes from those of his former best friend.

Why do I find myself in the middle of an upcoming melodrama.

"Just wouldn't want you to lose the only real friend you have left" Ernie smirks.

Straightening suddenly, I surprise myself by glaring daggers at the silly little git.

"Oh, Fuck off McMillan, will you?" I growl, taking a menacing step in his direction.

"Defending your little girlfriend, Malfoy? How nice of you…"

The nerves his has, that little, slimy bastard. Suddenly changing my strategy, I take just one step closer to Finch-Fletchley and curl my fingers around the back of his neck.

"And so…? Are you jealous, Ernie dear?" I smirk, drawing Finch's face very close to mine until our cheeks are almost brushing together. "Frustrated because you weren't quick enough to claim him… because you were just too thick to realise that this night he came out to you was the best opportunity you would ever have to reveal your undying love for him. Or were you just too proud to admit that you were just as much of a queer as him?"

Smirking evilly, I tilt my head up slightly to kiss Justin's cheek.

"What the fuck--? You're fucking mad, Malfoy! Do you know that?" McMillan spits out, blushing furiously. "And you should burn in hell with the rest of you little harem, including that useless little piece of shit Longbottom!"

Hands balled into fists, knuckles turned white and eyes popping out of their sockets, the little blond suddenly launches at me, obviously intending to rip my face open with his dull, polished nails. But not before Finch's fist collides with his jaw with unexpected strength, sending him stumbling backwards.

Completely stunned, McMillan falls on his arse, holding his jaw.

"You're a shame to our house, Ernie" Finch hisses through gritted teeth, seething with rage. "Surely, the sorting hat must have done a mistake with you, not putting you in slytherin… Now get out of the way, will you… I'm sure we both have better things to do."

Lying motionless on the floor, McMillan suddenly starts biting on his lower lip and lowers his bushy blond head in shame.

"Justin…"

But somehow, the most pleading little whine is not enough to stop Fletchley as he starts dragging me towards the hospital wing again.

Still, I can see the guilt written all over his tense features. He's just wasted the perfect opportunity to make up with those whose presence he's been longing for ever since that fateful night he made the mistake of trusting them with his heart.

And why do I also feel guilty suddenly, why do I feel the urge to apologise…?

"Sorry…" I mumble, trying to catch his eyes.

"T's okay…" he utters softly, trying to plaster this warm, reassuring smile of his on his face but ending up wincing miserably instead.

"He's not worth it, you know… stupid little bastard." I grin as we finally reach the door of Pomfrey's office. "You're worth twelve of him"

Chuckling softly, he turns those kind hazel eyes on me.

"Last time I heard this one it was on another pair of lips and… it was aimed at you if my memory doesn't fail me."

"Well well, we can't all be as imaginative as you, O mighty hufflepuff poof" I pout while he softly knock on the door.

"Mighty Hufflepuff Poof…?" he smiles "Well, I quite like it"

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid?_

_Am I just stone?_

)))))))))End of Sixth Part(((((((((


	7. Fragile equilibrum

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from The cranberries, Just my imagination. )

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

I'll show you mine…

_If you show me yours first…_

_seventh part_

_There was a game we used to play  
We would hit the town on friday night  
And stay in bed until sunday  
We used to be so free  
We were living for the love we had and  
Living not for reality_

It was just my imagination

Five years have gone by since the first time I laid eyes upon you…

Five years of laughing, five years of cheer happiness. I was with you, and it was enough. You seemed happy too, happy to have a friend to talk to, to listen to, to cling to no matter what.

But you don't need me anymore… who does?

I remember the joke we used to share…

_((("I'm just… a little tired" I say, faking my most charming smile for you._

"_Not working, Jus'… I've known you for five years already. I can tell when you're hiding things from me."_

"_Hiding things? Me?" I ask, trying to sound hurt by your lack of trust "How can you possibly think something like that? I'm a Hufflepuff, remember? Secrets are not my cup of tea…"_

_So okay, I'm being a little sarcastic here._

"…_especially not when it comes to my marvellous best-friend" I add, hopefully._

"_I'm still not buying it, Justin. You could drop down on you knees and start licking my hand in allegiance and I would still not—What the…? Justin, stop it, get up! Now!"_

"_But you said…" I smile mischievously._

"_You dumbass…" you sigh._

_Eyes widening, lips parting in a highly surprised expression, I frown at the sudden realisation of the fact that…_

"_My God, Ernie! I just realised something!" I cry out._

"_What? What is it, Justin?" you ask, looking worried and slightly panicked by my sudden outburst. _

"_The… the… first four letters of Dumbldore are D.U.M and B. DUMB!" and with that, I literally break into an incontrollable fit of laughter. "Oh my God, Oh God Ernie" I moan, holding my ribs._

_Wide eyed, you stares at me for a few seconds more before you finally give in and start laughing manically with me.)))_

Back then, I trusted you, with all my heart. Back then, I was willing to sacrifice everything I had for you, Ernie…

Back then, I could just look at you when you were angry…I could disarm you with a simple smile.

We would laugh it off and you would hug me tight. Like the brother I never had…

Everything changes, teenager grow into the men they want to be. Or so I thought until I had this first little chat with Draco on the train…

Some people are given the opportunity to choose their pass.

Some say 'You can choose your friends, not your family'.

But sometimes, you're not even allowed to choose those you are supposed to cling to and trust.

Through the years, I've come to understand that no amount of money, no proprieties can substitute a real friend.

And here I am now, sitting in the waiting room near the Hospital wing, waiting for Mme Pomfrey to be done with Malfoy.

He'll be nursing a few bruises and broken ribs…

She says he'll be okay in a few days. In a few days it will be too late to help him…

"Justin!"

Shaking my head to clear my thought, I look up to see Longbottom standing in front of me, a look of concern in his soft blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asks, sounding worried "I heard you had a fight with… with Ernie and I--"

"I'm okay, Neville, don't worry" I smile standing up to greet him. "I had to take Malfoy here and, Ernie happened to be in the way..."

"Ohh" he sighs, obviously relieved. "And, err, how is he? Seamus says he heard Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson say they would 'get back at this little runt Malfoy' for what he did to them."

"Just a few bruises and broken ribs, nothing too serious." I grin. "But I guess he was a little… hnn… perturbed by the fight because he… he defended me when Ernie attacked us. It was… weird, really"

"He defended you?" Neville asks

"Yeah, I know. You see, we were coming down from the astronomy tower and Ernie just…"

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

Hands in my pockets, I slowly walk back to my room.

Yeah, being a prefect has it's advantages.

It's quite cold outside, but not enough to make me long for my robes.

Singing softly to myself, I close my eyes and let the cold wind bite into my skin. It feels strange to be walking alone. Be it at Hogwarts or back home, I'm never completely by myself. People. People everywhere, surrounding me all the time. And still, I feel invisible.

And I like it…

Sometimes…

Finally reaching the door, I smile to myself before uttering the password.

"Mighty Hufflepuff Poof"

Malfoy is a funny one when he wants to be.

Strangely, I feel more at ease, almost relaxed as I stretch my legs on the bed, hands behind my head, to watch the ceiling.

While I was confronting both Malfoy's former crowd and Ernie, Neville went to see Dumbledore. And it really sounds like that old lunatic had a plan all along…

Couldn't he say so sooner? Really…

I feel kinda stupid now…

Sighing softly, I bring my hand to my face to brush my fingers against my cheek.

Malfoy kissed me…

Now, that's weird.

Really, _really _weird.

I'm not complaining, not really.

Still...

Smiling contentedly, I let my mind wander a little.

"Finch!" someone calls suddenly from the other side of the door.

Startled, I quickly get up and rush to the door…

...to find Draco and Neville staring at me.

"My father found out about Dumbledore's plan… and he's coming to get me…"

)))))))))End of Seventh Part(((((((((

Aha! Suspense xP !


	8. Malfoy senior is on the move

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from Story of the year's song, Until the day I die (I lurv this one to hell ))

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

I'll show you mine…

_If you show me yours first…_

_Eighth part_

_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too_

If I believed in God, I would be on my knees.

My whole being is tense. My hands are clutched on the material of my pants as I sit on the satin-covered bed.

My jaw is set, my eyes closed…

My heart is drumming so hard and fast inside my chest I can barely hear _them_ talking.

_He_'s here… I can almost feel him already.

_He_'s coming to get me.

And the anguish is so intense it makes me nauseous.

Still, I'm sitting here, sour and helpless… waiting.

What's the point in running from your own fate…?

Behind my closed lids, I see his face.

Pale and stern, as always. His hard grey eyes piercing through me, denuding me.

I can already see the disappointment written on my mother's delicate features.

_Should I bite my tongue  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
so Tell me why this hurts so much_

There's a little shift on the mattress as someone sits next to me.

"Come, Draco…" someone whispers softly near my ear, rubbing my back in slow, soothing motions. "We'd better head for Dumbledore's office."

"Too late…" I hiss, forcing my eyes open to see Finch kneeling in front of me.

Swallowing nervously, I quickly avert my eyes as he cradles my face in his warm hands.

"Neville'll take you there while I…" he starts, resolute. "While I find a way to slow you're your father down."

"Don't be silly, Finch." I groan, glaring at him. "He'd kill you in less time than necessary to say 'mudblood'."

The soothing motions in my back comes to a halt and I suddenly realise that Longbottom is sitting next to me, pressing his long, gentle fingers in the skin of my back.

"He's right, Justin. It's just… too dangerous." He whines softly. "I'll do it…"

"No." Fletchley growls, standing up to glare at us. "I'm a damn Prefect, Remember? So you fucking do as I say…"

Slightly surprised by the unusual cold edge in his voice, I look up to see him pointing to the door.

His face is pale, almost ashen and he looks absolutely exhausted with those damn dark circles around his eyes; but the cold determination in those calm hazel eyes tells me there is no other way out of this.

How can he be so calm…?

_You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does._

Nodding slowly, Longbottom stands up and gently pulls me to my feet.

"Come…" he breathes out, never taking his eyes from Finch's as he carefully leads me to the door.

But before we leave, I feel the urge to say something… anything.

"Don't you dare make me responsible for your death, Fletchley."

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
mistakes like friends do,  
my hands are at your throat  
and I think I hate you  
we made the same mistakes._

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

)))))))))End of Eighth Part(((((((((

Note : very short part, sorry, but I felt like ending it right there and going from Justin's pov for a bit

Thanks very much to Lemon-X-drop, Pat and Lizzy for their reviews

And happy new year to all!

Amy


	9. David versus Goliath

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from Adema's song, Immortal)

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

I know I said this chapter would be from Justin's pov, but I changed my mind and decided to write it from Neville's.

_Ninth part_

_We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart_

My head is spinning…

Malfoy's heart is beating so hard I can feel it pounding under my fingers as I help him through the crowded corridors.

The autumn air is cold against my cheeks and I feel Draco shudder beside me.

"Take this" I hiss taking off my robes to wrap them around his shoulders.

Surprisingly enough, he doesn't protest, just shrugs and take a step closer to me.

All those eyes on him, he feels them.

"It's okay…" I smile weakly, rubbing my hand in his back. "We're almost there…"

"He's so near I can almost feel his eyes on me…"

Gritting my teeth, I reaffirm my grip on his shoulders, ready to break into a run with him if necessary.

Strangely enough, I find myself feeling rather protective toward him.

Wrapping an arm over his shoulders, I draw him closer as he starts shaking, both from cold and anguish I suppose.

"He's here…"

_No…_

"Draco." someone stats suddenly behind us.

_Shit…_

The voice is cold, menacingly calm and even, with the slightest touch of amusement to it.

So this is it… Draco was right. It was too late.

Gathering my wits, I gently push Draco ahead before I turn around to position me between him and his fate.

What a foolish thing to do…

_Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight !_

Lucius Malfoy is tall, taller than I thought him to be, and intimidating. An air of cold smugness hovers over him as he stares at me, looking down his aristocratic nose, a thin, amused smile playing on his pale lips.

There is something deadly frightening about him, about the way he stands here, in the middle of the corridor, hair perfectly smoothed back, shoulders perfectly straight with his walking stick resting against his long leg.

And I thought Professor Snape was scary…

"Mister Longbottom" he hisses, never washing this disturbing little smile off his face. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Mister Malfoy. Draco has just been summoned by the headmaster and we were heading for his office." I stat, trying hard to remain calm and composed.

I can feel Draco tensing in my back and I don't need to look over my shoulder to see the way his gaze has sunk to the paved floor.

And still, I feel amazingly calm and confident. I guess everyone has to face their fears.

Lucius Malfoy is definitely not about to take Draco away from us.

"Is that so?" Lucius smiles, taking an agonizingly slow step toward us. "Well, I guess the poor old man will have to wait until I have had a little… _conversation_ with my son, Mister Longbottom."

Very well…

Say something smart, Neville… you can do it.

"I don't think so…"

_Man, I'm screwed…_

Quirking one of his elegant eyebrow, the elder Malfoy crosses his arms over his lean chest with a little mocking snort.

"I don't think you're in any position to argue with me, young man. Unless you are willing to join your unfortunate parents in St-Mongo, that is."

_I need the rush  
There's nowhere you could hide before you die  
Why won't you face me?  
I can see the fear that's in your eyes_

_  
Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight_

Gritting my teeth, I take a steady step forward, drawing my wand and aiming it at him, ready to defend both myself and my former tormentor if I have to.

Taking a deep breathe, I gently reach for Draco with my free hand to make sure he is securely shielded behind me.

"Longbottom…" he breathes out in disbelief.

We can't back down, can we…?

"You'll have to step over my dead body before you lay a hand on him…"

_I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal_

)))))))))End of Ninth Part(((((((((

Note : Have you ever heard of "David versus Goliath"?


	10. I think you're worth it

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from The cranberries, Just my imagination. )

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Tenth part_

_Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my son  
To include everyone  
I tuck you in  
warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'til the sandman he comes_

"You'll have to step over my dead body before you lay a hand on him…"

He didn't just say that… he just didn't.

Why would he? Must be my ears playing tricks on me…

Still, the cold fury in this monster I have for a father's eyes pierce right through him, sending shivers through my whole being.

It just can't be…

"Too bad the Longbottom's name dies with you then…" Lucius hisses, a little smirk returning to his thin lips. "I'll send my sympathies to your Grand-mother."

Standing his grounds, the Gryffindor takes an annoying step forward.

"Longbottom, stop!" I growl, reaching out to grab his arm.

"No." he says, simply, holding out his wand. "I'm not taking back what I said. He's not laying a hand on you as long as I still have a breath to release."

"Why...?" I snap, yanking his sleeve.

"'cause even though most would disagree…" he smiles, looking over his shoulder at me. "…I think you're worth it."

And with that, he turns back to my father just in time to see him draw his wand out.

I can almost hear it already, the soft, uttered command…

**Avada kedavra…**

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land_

But the blow never comes. Instead, a little indignant yelp leaves my father's lips as a tall body launches at him in a swirl of black and yellow.

"Justin!" Neville cries out, taking an hesitant step towards the scene.

A heavy fist lands in Lucius's sneering face and the two fall to the floor with a loud thump.

"C'mon, Neville!" Fletchley yells, hands wound around the older man's throat as he straddles his chest. "Hurry up and get him to Dumble--!"

But before he even gets the chance to finish his sentence, Lucius reaches for his wand on the floor besides them and waves it around.

"Mobilicorpus!"

…and Finch is sent flying to the other side of the room were he crashes violently against the wall with a sinister crack.

"You bastard!" I find myself yelling at the top of my lungs, reaching for my wand and pointing it towards Lucius. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

_  
Dreams of war  
Dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that will bite, yeah_

Breathing harshly, I turn around to grab Longbottom's arm and drag him roughly towards Finch-Fletchley's motionless body before my father regains his wits and hexes us to next week.

"Help me get him to his feet" I growl, reaching for Fletchley's robes and yanking him up with the others help. "Now run!"

"You little ungrateful bastard!" Lucius snarls, apparating in front of us, seething with uncontained fury. "You'll regret it!"

"STUPEFY"

Wide-eyed, I turn around to see Snape standing in the door-frame, little sparks of electricity popping at the tip of his wand.

"Sir…" I moan, swallowing hard. "I…"

"You three get to Dumbledore's office." He says calmly. "I'll take care of him."

_Hush little baby don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet in your head_

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

By the time we finally reach the old fool's office, my heart is beating so hard and my breathing is so harsh and loud I'm sure anyone standing within three miles could hear it.

Knocking hard on the large, wooden door, I readjust Finch's arm over my shoulders and throw Longbottom a worried glance as he starts to shake, mumbling things under his breath.

"He's bleeding." He moans. "His head…"

With a sudden start, I reach for Finch's face and tilt it to the side so I can examine his forehead…

…only to see that his soft, wavy brown hair is soaked with blood around the temples.

_Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand_

)))))))))End of Tenth Part(((((((((


	11. Without a sound you say

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from The cranberries, analyse. )

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Eleventh part_

_Close your eyes_

_Close your eyes  
Breath the air, out there  
We are free, we can be  
Wide open…_

It's strange how quickly friends can turn into enemies and how easily enemies can sometimes turn into friends.

If someone had come to me, two weeks ago, claiming I would somehow end up cradling a trembling Draco Malfoy in my arms in front of both Dumbledore and Professor Snape, I would have most likely laughed at them dismissively…

But somehow, it almost seems like a natural thing to do now, as we both wait, frozen in anticipation, for Madam Pomfrey's verdict.

"It's alright…" I whisper softly, patting his back soothingly in a vain attempt to calm him down. "Draco, he'll be okay, I'm sure."

He doesn't even seem to hear me…

"I'm going to kill him…" he growls dangerously, fingers tightening on my thigh as I calmly sit him down on the couch next to me.

"Draco… calm down" I pry softly.

Thanks to Dumbledore's legendary persuasion skills, Lucius Malfoy was sent back where he came from for the time being with a throbbing headache (probably due to the obliviate curse Professor Snape cast on him after we left) and a broken nose. And strangely enough, I feel relatively safe now, sitting barely a few feet from my former worst nightmare.

But something in Draco's behaviour makes me uneasy.

He's thinking hard, his elegant features contorted in a mask of worry, anger and confusion.

And it doesn't fit him the way it did before…

That's probably what disturbs me the most. In two weeks, I've been forced to acknowledge a new facet of his personality.

Just a haunted little boy he is, really…

"Snap out of it, Draco." I frown, unwilling to let him think about this whole situation too much for fear he would suddenly turn back into the sadistic little lunatic he was.

_Don't analyse  
Don't analyse  
Don't go that way  
Don't lead that way  
That would paralyse your evolution_

The door leading to the Hospital Wing opens with a little crack and Madam Pomfrey steps out, looking tired beyond belief.

And to my utmost surprise, instead of jumping up from the couch, Draco leans a too little closer into my embrace, as if afraid of suddenly be left alone to face the truth.

Feeling strangely calm, I reach for his pale hand on my knee and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Will he be alright?" I ask the Mediwitch, trying to not let my anxiousness get the better of me.

Squirming slightly, Draco follows her every move as she crosses the room, wiping her wrinkled forehead with an old handkerchief.

"Yes, he will…"

_Lalala, this greatest moment  
Lalala, the strangest day  
Lalala, the greatest love of them all_

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

Releasing a relieved sigh, I slump down on the bed next to Justin and reach for his paler, slender hand.

Standing awkwardly in a corner of the room, Draco stares as I start stroking the back of that hand tenderly.

"God, Jus'" I moan. "You scared us to death."

"Speak for yourself, Longbottom." Malfoy groans weakly, wincing as I start brushing my fingers against Justin's cheek.

Choosing to ignore him for the time being, I gently push a few strands of dark brown hair out of the Hufflepuff's forehead, marvelling at how relaxed his features are when he sleeps, at how beautiful he truly is.

Smiling softly, I sigh again.

Maybe it's true then, what Malfoy said about me.

_Hopeless lovesick…_

The way I've been following him around, they way I kept glancing at him, looking for him wherever I went.

The way I've grown to crave his company…

_For you I open my eyes  
To the beauty I see  
We we will pray,  
We we will stay  
Wide open_

Still wincing, Malfoy takes a few hesitant steps towards the bed and throws me a furtive glance, gauging my reaction as he cautiously sits down on the other side of the bed.

Amused by his undeniably uncharacteristic behaviour, I reach out to squeeze his pale hand again with a reassuring smile.

And it's all the approval he needs.

Shaking slightly, he awkwardly reaches out to place his hand on Justin's chest, tears of confusion rolling down his handsome face.

_For you I open my eyes  
To the beauty I see  
We we will pray  
We we will stay ...together_

)))))))))End of Eleventh Part(((((((((


	12. The ice is finally melting

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from Howie day's sng, Collide. )

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part Twelve_

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

Is it what it feels like…?

To actually care for someone's well being…

To actually crave for this special someone's touch…

To feel blessed, just being allowed to watch this someone sleep…?

And it just wouldn't do to try and hold it back, this contented sigh I've been trying to repress.

It's been two days already… the term is over and Justin still hasn't regained consciousness.

Madam Pomfrey helped us move him back to his room and here we are now, sitting on his bed, on either side of him, waiting…

_We…_

As in Longbottom and I…

Neville and I…

I don't know when it happened, but I don't feel like putting any distance between us anymore.

Gently resting his head in his hands, he sighs again.

"Should be waking up soon…" he whispers suddenly, surprising me.

"Yes…"

"You look exhausted…"

"So do you…"

And it's true, because we haven't left this room in two days, barely sleeping at all at night, barely touching the plates Dumbledore sent us…

I don't really know what I'm waiting for, I just felt like staying here…

Neville was kind enough to let me stay and for that, I'm grateful.

"You should lie down for a while" he breathes out, standing up and circling the bed to place his warm hands on my shoulders. "Try to sleep…"

"Why don't you…?" I ask, leaning back into him.

"'cause…" he smiles, gently pushing me down on the bed next to Justin.

And for the first time, I really look at him…

I watch as he stands here, as he calmly removes his own robes from my shoulders and folds them.

As he bends down to brush a few strands of hair out of my eyes.

The pale, smooth-looking skin, the wavy dark brown hair circling his kind face…

And the innocence-filled baby blue eyes.

It all makes my stomach churns suddenly.

"Sleep, Draco…"

But despite the calm, uttered command, I can't bring myself to look away.

This is all so confusing…

"Stay…" I find myself whining as he tries to pull his fingers away.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiles as I seize his warm, soft hand in mine.

"Good…"

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

Prefect's beds are way too comfy, I decide, shifting to wrap my arms around someone else's.

There's a little cough somewhere on the other side of the bed and I crack an eye open to see Neville staring at me, a gentle, benevolent smile tugging on his rosy lips.

"Slept well…?" he asks, calmly reaching out to ruffle my hair.

"Hey…" I protest weakly, trying to bat his hand away.

"You look cute like this, all sleepy and dishevelled…" he grins.

Pouting slightly, I raise up on my arms to smack the back of his head playfully.

Slightly taken aback, I realise just how soft his hair is and start toying with it, absently.

"…and _you_ are just snoggable when you blush." I smirk.

Now… this is weird.

Me, flirting with Neville Longbottom as we both lay on the Hufflepuff prefect's bed…?

Looking down to see Justin smiling sweetly in his sleep, we both fall silent.

And I wonder, deep down, whether or not I'm really worth it…

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

)))))))))End of Part Twelve(((((((((

Note : I'm not really satisfied with this part… sorry if it's short and crappy (and all) but I'm really tired right now lol. I'll try to fix it later.


	13. Such a tender wake up call

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from Michelle Branch's song, everywhere )

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part Thirteen_

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
'Cause when I look you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

"Don't speak so loud, Draco" someone hisses. "You gonna wake him up…"

"Awww, C'mon, Neville!" says another voice "He's just begging to be woken up!"

"No…" Neville whispers. "Madam Pomfrey said he needed to rest as much as possible, remember."

"He's been asleep for three damn days already! Isn't that enough rest?"

I probably should open my eyes, just to let them know I can hear them…

To let them know how soothing their little bickering is, how reassuring I find the mere presence of them…

But my lids are heavy, too heavy, and I'm way too comfy to push the warm covers back.

"Husshh, Draco. You know his parents'll be here as soon as he wakes up to take him home."

"No… Snape said McGonagal told him she had a conversation with Sprout who clearly remembers Dumbledore saying he would ask Finch's parents to let him stay over for the holidays…"

"Owww…"

The mattress shifts slightly and I feel someone bend down towards me. The hand resting on my chest slowly travels up to my shoulders, stirring a soft, contented sigh from my lips.

Another weight scoots towards the head of the bed and long, delicate fingers are pressed to my forehead.

"You think he hears what we say…?" Draco asks, laying down to rest his head next to mine.

"I don't know…" Neville sighs, mimicking the slytherin.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

And it feels good, so good to just lie there, between them as they resume their little chat. Their breathing calm and even as they rest on their side, facing each other, hands brushing over my belly, fingers tangling together.

Surely, this can only be what heaven feels like.

The world seems to fade around us and I can feel nothing but their hands brushing against me, nothing but their tingling breath as close up around me.

Safely wrapped in their radiating warmth, I feel myself drift back to sleep…

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

_When I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
That beauty lies within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
There never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

When I finally crack my eyes open, my body is securely tangled in two pair of arms and I can see nothing but strands of white-blond hair, right under my nose.

The hand on my belly has sneaked under my shirt and is now rubbing the patch of bare skin.

Moaning very softly, I shift to lean into the touch as a pair of soft, warm lips is pressed to my cheek. Not thinking twice about it, I close my eyes and slowly tilt my head to press a tentative kiss to those gentle plump lips.

"I thought you'd never wake up." Neville smiles against my mouth.

Smiling contentedly, I open my eyes to see those gentle blue eyes gazing at me through half-closed lids. Long, dark lashes stand out perfectly on his pale cheeks, making it even harder to not lean in to kiss those fluttering lids.

"I'm glad I did…"

Chuckling, he leans in carefully to press a kiss to my forehead.

"Draco's still sleeping" he whispers, trailing his long fingers through the other boy's hair and down the curve of his neck. "I think he's still having a hard time dealing with this whole situation…"

Stifling a yawn, I look down to see Draco's pale face resting against my chest, holding on my shirt for dear life with a slight pout on his thin rosy lips.

"Endearing, isn't he…?" Neville laughs softly, kissing my temple softly.

"Yes…" I sigh, turning my head to press our lips together again.

Moaning against my lips, he gently starts moving his warm, slightly moist lips over mine, sending shivers down my spine.

"Jus'…" he sighs, gently rubbing our noses together.

"Nevy-poo…"

The fingers on my shirt tighten slightly and I feel Draco start to stir against my chest.

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

)))))))))End of Part Thirteen(((((((((

Note : awwwwww

Chapter dedicated to Lemon-X-Drop!

Thanks for all those wonderful reviews


	14. Prefect mode

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from Coldplay's song, clocks )

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part fourteen_

_Lights go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I tried to swim against_

_You've put me down upon my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)_

_Come out of things unsaid, shoot an apple of my head (and a)_

_Trouble that can't be named, tigers waiting to be tamed (singing) _

_You are, _

_You are…_

It's hard to wake up, knowing that the outside world is waiting to have a go at you…

Hard to open your eyes when you're sure cold loneliness is the only thing waiting to greet you.

Most of the time, the first thing you feel is not the comforting warmth surrounding you, not the gentle hands running through your hair, over your sleepy face.

The first thing you feel is the disheartening disillusion…

You feel awkward, uneasy and you try hard to just shut it all out, to just forget the little voice in the back of your mind that tells you "maybe it's true, maybe you won't have to face the truth just yet… maybe you won't be alone when you wake".

But you won't buy it, because it just seems too good to be true.

Until you finally feel the strong arms wrapped around you, the broad chest you are resting upon, the gentle voice begging you to open your eyes.

"Draco…" someone breathes near your ear, sending shivers through your whole body. "Here, Draco, wake up…"

Maybe, just maybe, you won't have to face the world alone today.

_Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna)_

_Come back and take you home, I could not stop, that you now know (singing)_

_Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities (am I)_

_A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease (singing)_

Finally daring to open my eyes, I tilt my head upward to see a pair of warm blue eyes resting on me.

"Long--Neville…" I sigh, stretching my arm to grab his shirt and draw him close. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh well, do you even know where you are?" he smirks, eyes twinkling.

"Of cour-- ah… well…"

A soft chuckle lifts the chest under my cheek and I look up to see Finch grinning at me.

"Finch? You woke up!" I start, then throw a menacing glance at Neville. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Now, now. First of all, yes I'm awake." Justin smiles, ruffling my hair.

Why do they keep doing that…?

"Second…" he frowns. "How come you're using Neville's first name and not mine…?"

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

_You are…_

Some more bickering later, we finally head for our respective dorms to fetch a few clothes and take a quick shower before heading for the great hall. Halfway there, I catch a glimpse of Longbottom with his pathetic excuses for friends…

Sneering as I pass them by, I give Potter a dirty look and wave at Neville.

"What do you want, Malfoy…?" Weasley snaps suddenly, glaring at me.

"A lot of things actually, Weasel. But certainly not your attention…" I smirk.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Potter growls, giving me one hard push on the chest and taking an annoyingly menacing step forwards.

"No, thanks!" I scowl. "But why don't you go fuck Weasley instead. You should have a go at his little sister too, while you're at it. She's head over heels for you…"

"You bastard!" the redhead bursts suddenly, flinging himself at me.

His heavy fist collides with my jaw, sending me crashing into the wall and he reaches for my throat with his large, muscular hands to throttle me. Furious, I give him a hard push and kick him in his lower parts while he stumble backwards.

"Don't you fucking touch me with those dirty hands of yours! I don't even want to know what you did to Potter with them." I snarl.

"I swear I'm gonna skin you alive, Malfoy!" he yells, tackling me and pinning my slender body to the floor with his massive form.

His head is hard as it smashes in my face, making me taste my own blood. Swearing colourfully, I reach up to claw at his face and pull his hair.

Suddenly feeling his hands wounding around my throat, I arch up and sink my knee in his belly.

"Enough, Ron!" someone yells, yanking him off of me. "Leave him alone!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you Neville?" Potter asks, red with barely contained fury.

Raising to rest on my elbows and wipe the blood from my chin with my sleeve, I look up to see Neville standing between me and my 'aggressor'.

Strangely familiar…

"Is something wrong here…?"

Hands in his pockets, Justin calmly makes his way toward us. Still seething with rage, Weasley point an accusing finger at me.

"That fucking twat Malfoy attacked us again!" he snaps.

"Watch your mouth, Ron." Justin frowns. "Is that true, Draco?"

Just what I needed…

Finch-Fletchley in Prefect-mode.

"Absolutely not" I groan, finally rising from my spot on the floor to glare at Weasley. "I was just heading for the ding hall and I _happened_ to walk by them so I waved."

"Really?" Justin smiles, quirking an eyebrow.

"Really…" I growl, dusting my robes.

"Very well, then. There must have been some kind of misunderstanding." He smiles warmly, patting Ron on the back. "It's almost lunch time, why don't we all head for the Great hall together…?"

Blushing furiously Weasley turns to Potter and gives him a pleading look.

"Ah errm, we've got… ermm, something to… ehh… something to do. We'll join you guys later." Potter says.

"Oh fine" Justin smiles. "Let's go then, Draco."

And we both start heading down the stairs to the dining hall.

"Coming, Neville?" I ask mischievously.

_And nothing else compares_

)))))))))End of Part Fourteen((((((((((


	15. Diazepam

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from Sum 41's song, Pieces )

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part fifteen_

As days go by, I find myself questioning everything I once believed in…

I want to change, I really do… but those are such drastic changes.

I don't even know who I am under all those layers my father put on me…

No matter what I do, no matter what _they_ say… I'll never be _just _myself.

I'll never be more than someone else's miniature…

The thing is, I can't live without a model… I'm no one without _him_.

Draco.

_I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things that I said_

Dropping my quill, I glare down at the diary on my laps…

Professor Snape is making me take a strange coloured, bitter tasting potion. He says it's supposed to inhibit my father's hold on me… if he ever tries to cast Imperio on me.

The only weakness of this plan is that the potion itself is clouding my mind. Making me lethargic and oblivious…

Thus leading to me forgetting trivial things… like the date, the exact emplacement of my dormitory, people's names and, sometimes, my own.

Snape has therefore advised me to keep a diary.

It is quite boring, in fact, but he says it's a matter of time before I start adjusting myself.

Though quite embarrassing, the whole situation makes me feel a little easier. Things don't get to me the way used to and I have been able to keep myself out of melancholy and self-loathing…

Now, that's an improvement.

To make things even more complicated, Finch and Longbottom are spending more and more time together and I'm starting to feel a little… out of place with them.

I think the effect of my last goblet is wearing off…

Things are not so bright and simple anymore; this room seems a shade darker than it was ten minutes ago and… depression is slowly sinking in…

))))))))OoO(((((((((

"Have you been putting diazepam in my potion, professor?" I ask, taking a mouthful and swallowing slowly, savouring the bitter taste of it.

Diazepam is an anti anxiety agent (benzodiazepines) used primarily for short-term relief of mild to moderate anxiety. It may also be used to treat symptoms of acute alcohol withdrawals, to help control epilepsy, or to relieve muscle spasms.

"No I haven't, Draco…" he says, quirking one elegant eyebrow at me with an air of mild confusion.

"Oh…" I smile, downing the rest of the goblet.

Slowly standing up, I turn around and head for the door.

"Err, where…?" I start, turning to him.

"You were heading for the Dinning Hall…" he sighs, waving me off.

"Thanks" I smile, exiting the room and closing the door behind me.

Hands in my pockets, I start down the corridor…

_The Dinning Hall… Now, where will that be…?_

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

_If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own_

About half an hour later, I eventually end up at the entrance of the Dinning Hall.

Suppose we're still on holidays because the large tables are almost empty. A few feet away, Finch and Longbottom are sitting at the Hufflepuff table, obviously engaged in an animated conversation.

"But I thought you were staying over at my place for summer…" Finch frowns, discreetly brushing his fingers over Longbottom's under the table.

"Thought so too, but with Gran being ill and all…"

"I see…" Justin smiles patiently.

Did he ever smile to me like this…?

It's strange but I feel… like a stranger as I approach them…

Just my mind playing tricks on me, I tell myself, smiling and waving at them.

"Oh, Hii Draco!" Finch grins, patting the empty chair next to him.

"How are you feeling…?" Neville asks, concern in his smooth, gentle voice.

"F-Fine…" I smile weakly, sitting down next to Justin. "You…?"

Both frowning, they throw each other a glance…

"You do look a little pale…" Finch says, stroking his long fingers over my arm.

But it all feels a little cold and distant somehow, not as warm as it used to be…

Definitely not like it should…

Have I been absent long…? How many days since I last spoke to them…?

Closing my eyes, I try to concentrate…

It's weird.

"Draco…?"

"I'm alright" I snap suddenly, batting his hand away. "I'm fine…"

"Don't snap at him!" Neville scowls. "We were worried…"

"Oh yeah, worried you were!" I sneer, waving my hand. "Certainly didn't seem like it a few minutes ago… planning your summer holidays, you were!"

"Draco, calm down…" Justin tries, dropping his cool hand on my shoulder again. "What's--?"

"Don't touch me!" I yell, suddenly standing up to glare at him. "Just… just don't! If you so need to put your hands on someone, touch _him_! He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Shivering, I wrap my arms around myself to keep the cold at bay.

I'm freezing…

And their eyes… they're so cold as they pierce right through me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Neville groans, looking… a little lost I guess…

I want to answer him, want to say I'm sorry, want to say it's just the potion talking for me…

But I can't, because it's just too cold, too empty…

Through the fog clouding my mind, I see Potter and Weasley approaching us…

"Something's wrong here…?" Potter asks, glaring at me.

And I suddenly feel the urge to run, the urge to hide from them all…

From weasley's scowl, from Potter's glare, from the hurt in Neville's eyes and the helplessness in Finch's…

And so I do…

_This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have_

)))))))))End of Part Fifteen(((((((((

Note : weird, neh? xP


	16. The Forbidden Forest

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from Yellowcard's song, Avondale ) exceptionally, two Draco Pov in a row.

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part Sixteen_

_If you're gonna rip my heart out,  
could you use a knife that's dull and rust in color.  
(Once I die) there will be no way that you can cover,  
that scar._

_It's hard. I know._

The wind is harsh and cold on my face; the sky is dark and starless.

Alone, up there, the moon is mocking me…

Out of breath, I come to a halt and let myself slump to the floor. Tears have gathered in my eyes, making them itch and burn… but they refuse to fall.

I'm not sure I'm allowed to be there…

My legs hurt from all the running I did, my lungs feel like they're on fire.

_They hate me…_

Strangely calm, I look up at the sky, trying to loose myself in it's starless immensity…

Bushes are moving around me, things are brushing past me. But somehow, I don't care…

I know the minutes are ticking by; soon enough, it'll be morning…

_All this time, I thought they cared too…how stupid of me._

They just pretended…

_Dad was right… no one cares._

Looking down at my hands, I feel the urge to hurt something, someone… _myself_.

Closing my eyes, I start pulling my sleeves up, rolling them carefully.

_It seemed so real though, so nice…_

_The way Justin's eyes twinkled at me, the way Neville's sank into mine…_

Sighing softly, I feel something warm and slippery run down the sensitive skin of my forearm.

It's like a caress, really… makes me shiver slightly.

_Maybe it's just the potion making me confused._

_Maybe I'm just imagining things…_

_Maybe, just maybe… _

Biting my lower lip to keep from wailing as I feel warm tears spill down my cheeks, I lay down on the ground.

_Maybe they do care about me…_

_And if I get a little blood on you,  
finally the world will know you're guilty,  
(know you're wrong)  
of taking everything you've gotten from me  
no heart, it's hard. I know._

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

_Mighty king of avondale  
I just can't let this go.  
Real life ain't no fairy tale  
I just thought you should know._

Opening my eyes to the sound of approaching footsteps, I slowly raise from my laying positing to stare at my blood-stained arms.

_What the hell…?_

The sky is still dark, though cloudiest than it was when I arrived…

Staring down at the disfigured skin of my forearms, I frown, remembering the state I was in before I lost consciousness…

The effects of this damn potion are wearing off…

_Where am I…?_

Looking around, I take in my surroundings…

The forbidden forest…

The steps are slowly coming closer; I can hear them echo in this maddening silence.

_I never thought I would ever say this but…please, let it be Hagrid…_

_Living like a fairy tale the  
mighty king of avondale it all went to his head, this royalty.  
I stuck a knife into his back. Inventiveness is what I lack.  
He's always hanging up on loyalty._

)))))))))End of Part Sixteen(((((((((

Note : Nonsense, nonsense… I know…

Sorry


	17. Blood on your sleeves

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (lyrics from Ivy's song, Worry about you)

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part Seventeen_

_The cat's on the carpet._

_The phone doesn't work._

_I hate when it's quiet._

_It means that you're hurt._

Funny how quickly things can go from right to wrong…

Shivering slightly beside me, Neville wraps his robes tighter around himself as we hurriedly make our way through the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid said he'd seen Draco run past his cabin but wasn't able to intercept him…

"You think he's alright…?" Neville asks.

"I hope he is…"

Frowning slightly, I turn my head to stare at the trunk of a tree.

"The trees are getting thicker" Neville stats suddenly. "Hagrid said we should try to avoid this part of the Forest…"

"We should split up then… so as to be more discreet…"

"You sure…?" Neville asks.

"Yes…"

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

_It gets so complicated_

_'til I can't pretend._

_I thought I could do something good_

_but I'll never do that again._

_I thought I could do something good_

_but I'll never do that again._

By the time I finally reach a small clearing, the moon has almost retreated and, though the sun hasn't risen yet, the sky is considerably clearer.

The air is cold here, and I start stroking my arms to keep the cold at bay.

Looking around, I see a small form huddled in the middle, haunted blue eyes staring back at me as I cautiously make my way through the clearing.

"Draco…?" I ask gently, carefully kneeling a few feet from him.

Motionless and silent, he keeps staring at me, hands clenched on his laps as he sits on his heels.

Calmly leaning closer, I notice the stains of dry blood on the sleeves of his shirt and frown.

My heart is pounding like mad against my ribcage, making me breathless and dizzy.

_Please, let it not be what I think it is… _

"Are you alright…?" I ask, afraid he might explode again and flee from me.

Still silent, he takes a deep breath and I see his lower lip quiver slightly, tears forming in his bloodshot eyes…

"Draco, it's alright…" I murmur, reaching out to stroke his forearm softly.

_If only… _

Desperate to just lean in and wrap my arms around him, I grit my teeth, eyes watering at the sight of him so close to tears.

Lowering his head suddenly, he starts crying silently.

"It's okay…" I moan, feeling my own tears ready to flood down my cheeks as I reach to seize his slim shoulders and pull him closer to me. "It's alright, now… you're not alone, it's alright."

With a small wail, he suddenly throws himself at me and wraps his long arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry…" he moans, pressing his face against my neck. "I'm so sorry…"

"It--it's alright…" I hiss, squeezing him gently as he starts sobbing in my arms. "I--Draco… I'm… it's my fault… I should have seen you needed us… I should have, but… but I thought you didn't need me anymore, now that… now that… oh God…"

Realising I'm only making things worse; I shake my head and tilt his head to make him look at me…

"C'mere…" I moan, gently pulling cradling his face in my hands. "Everything is gonna be alright now…"

Blinking tears from his shining grey eyes, he nods weakly and stretches his neck to press a chaste kiss to the corner of my lips.

"Don't leave me…" he pleads, pressing his cold lips to mine. "Justin, please…"

_How could I…? It's not like I haven't already tried to…_

Cradling his head over my shoulder, I carefully wrap my robes around him and start rocking back and forth to sooth him…

)))))))))OoO(((((((((

_And you put your book down_

_and stare into space._

_You turn all the lights down_

_so I won't see your face._

Cracking an eye open, I realise the sun his now slowly rising in the sky above us.

Looking down at the boy sleeping against my chest, I sigh, a small smile tugging my lips.

The smile vanishes, however, as soon as I let my eyes rest on his blood stained sleeves…

Swallowing nervously, I cautiously push the thin layer of fabric covering his left arm and give a muffled groan.

Dry blood is more or less covering the strange outlines of a skull, engraved in the pink, swollen skin of Draco's wrist. Out of its mouth, a sort of snake is slithering towards the palm of his hand.

Through the fog wrapped around my brain, I'm vaguely aware that someone's calling for us…

Shaking my head in disbelief, I hurriedly pull the sleeve down over the Mark and lift my hand to stroke Draco's hair soothingly as he stirs in his sleep.

"Justin!" a voice exclaims suddenly and I hear someone running in our direction. "Thank goodness, you're alright!"

Slowly raising my head, I look up to see Neville kneeling in front of me, relief washing over his kind features.

"You found him…" he smiles, leaning in to kiss my temple and run his fingers through Draco's hair. "I've been looking for you for hours…"

"Sorry…" I groan, tilting my head to kiss those warm plump lips.

"We should go back…" He sighs softly "Get Draco to bed before he catches pneumonia…"

Carefully extracting myself from the blonde's arms, I let Neville cradle him against his chest…

_Too much… don't think… forget…_

Standing up on shaky legs, I look up at the purple sky…

_Just a bad dream…_

"He's got blood stains on his sleeves…" Neville frowns, gently stroking his thumb across the blonde's smooth cheek. "Was he attacked…?"

What is there to answer to that…?

"I don't know…"

_Did he do this to himself…?_

)))))))))End of Part Seventeen(((((((((


	18. interlude

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (Krezip "I apologize")

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part eighteen in omniscient pov_

I_t's taking over, feels like familiar regret  
It gets me started, there's many things I should have said I_

_I find it hard but I'll try, I'll try_

The dimly lit room was filled with the rich odour of jasmine, mingled with a hint of citrus. The walls, soberly, still warmly decorated, were painted a dark shade of emerald green and highlighted by a few sinuous yet elegant silver lines.

From the corner of the divan of Persian saddlebags on which she was lying, sucking on the tip long cigarette, Narcissa Malfoy could barely make out the silhouette of her visitor as he silently stood in the shadowed doorway.

Her eyes, though half-lidded, shone in the dim light of an almost entirely consumed candle. Her skin, smooth-looking and pearly white, was the skin of a woman whose days were solely rarely spent outdoor while her long, platinum blond hair gave an almost ghost like air to her slightly pointed, aristocratic features.

Those clear, crystal-blue eyes seemed to never leave him as he slowly made his was towards her. His calm, composed white face completely unmoved by the smirk she was aiming at him.

"Good evening, Severus" she hisses, sitting up with catlike grace to greet him. "The houseelves told me you wish to speak to me…"

"Good evening, Narcissa" he answers with cautious politeness "There are, indeed, matters that I wish to discuss with you."

"And what kind of matters would that be ?"

"Matters concerning your son, Draco, and his well-being, Narcissa… I just thought you should know that his father has been attempting to take him away from Hogwarts… by force." He starts, conversationally.

Paling slightly, she opens her eyes wide and stares at him with those fascinating blue eyes. She takes a deep breathe to compose herself and gracefully stands up to pass in front of him, her elegant brow furrowed in thought, her painted-red lips pursed…

"Lucius told me Draco wasn't spending the holidays with us… are you trying to tell me that my husband lied to me?" she hisses dangerously, taking a step closer to him.

"Maybe I am, Narcissa…" he frowns, looking away.

Annoying by his evasive ways, she takes another step closer and reaches up to seize his face between her hands and force him to meet her gaze.

"Don't you dare look away, Severus." She warns, her eyes throwing daggers.

"You're being immature." He sighs. "We're not children anymore. I'm not here to start an argument with you. I just thought you should know that your son's been attacked by his own father in the middle of Hogwarts."

Shaking her head in frustration, she pulls back and starts passing again, fingers massaging her pale temple in a futile attempt to calm herself down.

"Insufferable bastard!" she snaps, seething with barely contained rage. "How dare he? How? When I forbade him… what did I fucking do?"

"You married him." He stats, looking at her reproachfully.

"Yes… " she moans suddenly, tears of both remorse and frustration. "God, Severus, tell me Draco's alright. Tell me you kept my son out of harms way, please."

_Time goes by now, but you can't seem to forget  
I took for granted all of the things that I had  
I know I hurt you, hear me out, hear me out_

Calmly reaching for her, he gently pulls her down on the divan and sits himself beside her.

"I promised you, Narcissa, that I would do anything in my power to preserve your son from his father's madness… I did. Draco is safe with us… but you must help me find out what Lucius did to him."

"How would I know?" she sobs "I wasn't there… I wasn't there for my son… oh Severus…"

Swallowing nervously, he chastely starts rubbing her back to sooth her.

"I should have listened to you… I should have left him long ago…"

_I understand the way your feeling  
I know there are a million reasons  
I let you down, but please just hear me out  
before you walk away, before you walk away_

Shaking with uncontained anguish, she cautiously leans in to hide her face in his shoulder and wrap her long, slim arms around his chest, pressing her lean body into his for reassurance.

"I've been so stupid… so stupid, Sev." She whispers against his neck. "You were right… and now it's too late to make it up to you…"

Silent, he carefully wraps his arms around her and starts rocking her in a soothing motion.

"If you could… only forgive me. Tell me it's okay… tell me you still love me. Even after everything I have put you through…" she moans softly.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he closes his eyes and squeezes her.

"I… never ceased to love you, Narcissa…" he breathes out. "All those years… hanging around you, in case you needed me."

Laughing brokenly, she pulls him closer and starts sobbing against him, spilling warm tears on his neck and shoulders.

"I've been sooo stupid…"

"We were both stupid, Narcissa… I, more than you for letting Malfoy lay his filthy hands on you… but what is done is done… right now, all that matters is protecting your son from Lucius."

_For all the times,  
For all the cries,  
For all the pain I have caused I apologize,  
Lay down my pride,  
Give me one more chance before you walk away_

_End of part eighteen: _huhu, took me quite a while to update this… sorry

But I had exams coming up and then… well I left for Bangkok and all.

Sorry, sorry '


	19. There will be no happy ending

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (Frou Frou the dumbing of love)

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part nineteen_

_Well painted passion  
You rightly suspect  
Impersonation  
The dumbing down of love_

Snape says Draco's father must have found a way to inhibit the effects of his potion and cast Imperio on him…

It could be true… but it's not, is it ?

Sitting cross-legged on the bed he's currently peacefully dozing on, elbows resting on my knees, I tilt my head to look at him through the annoying bangs of messy brown hair obscuring my vision.

Pacing the room relentlessly, a heavy-looking leathered book levitating in front of him, Justin glares down at the yellowed pages.

Frustrated, he slams it shut and drops it on his desk before seizing another one to resume his research.

"Justin…?"

"You could at least _try_ to help me!" he snaps, glaring at me as he starts fumbling with the pages furiously.

Screwing my eyes shut to keep the tears at bay, I try to concentrate on the song in my head.

He's been like this ever since we reached his room…

_Jaded in anger  
Love underwhelms you  
No box of chocolates  
Whichever way you fall  
And if I tell you  
Lover alone without love  
What will happen  
Lover alone without love  
Will you miss him?_

Sitting down on the bed behind me, he wraps his arms around my waist and presses his warm nose in the crook of my neck with a soft whine.

"I'm sorry…" he whispers, rubbing his hand over my belly through my shirt.

"T's okay…" I moan, leaning back to press a kiss to his temple. "I'm just... not used to hear you snap like that…"

"I didn't mean to… Neville, I'm…" he trails off, running a hand through his dishevelled dark-brown hair. "This whole situation… it feels like… it's so frustrating. To be here and… I'm not even able to help, for heaven's sake!"

"It's alright…" I smile weakly, turning around to pull him into a hug. "Justin, you need to sleep."

"I can't… I just can't. Not now, I need to find this stupid Wizarding Bond stuff… it's there, somewhere…" he groans, pressing a kiss to my forehead and extracting himself from my hold. "I can't let things like… like whatever happened to Draco happen ever again… to any of you…"

Sighing softly, I stand up and pull him back to me.

"Neville, I…"

"Shhhh…" I sigh, bringing his face close to press my lips to his.

_Underachieving  
'Cause no one's receiving  
This tunnel vision  
It's turning out all wrong_

A soft whimper leaves his mouth and he parts his lips slightly to run his tongue over mines. Blushing softly, I press his face closer and open my mouth to let him slip that warm, caressing tongue inside. His hands grow bold and he starts pushing my shirt up to stroke my sides, rolling his hips slightly as he pins me against the wall.

"Justin…" I moan, trying to pull him even closer.

But he shifts back slightly and starts unbuttoning my shirt, finger fumbling and slipping over every single button.

And I can't help but tell myself that things are getting out of control, that I've gotten myself in the most complicated love-triangle of our time… there's just no way out of this, not that I'd want out mind you…there's just one thing I'm sure of.

…there will be no happy ending for us.

_Music is worthless, unless it can  
Make a complete stranger  
Break down and cry_

End of part nineteen: huhu, very short, I know… sorry sorry… '


	20. If I can't make it someone else will

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (Within TemptationStand my ground)

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part twenty_

_I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
does it feel right…?_

"Apparently, he used your voice to deceit Draco and make him believe he was safe…he then put him under the Imperio and made him… crave the Dark Mark into his arm with his own nails. The potion I gave him was supposed to inhibit the effects of Lucius' voice…not yours._" _

I thought I was helping…

"Fortunately, the Mark hasn't been apposed by the Dark Lord himself and therefore, it is not fully effective… yet."

…but I was just making things worst.

"Finch-Fletchley ?" Snape asks, frowning at my lack of reaction.

"It's my fault…?"

Trust is a weakness…

"Don't be silly…"

I am a weakness…

))))))))))oOo((((((((((

_It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world_

Neville says I'm becoming obsessive…

But I'm not… am I ?

"There must be something… all I have to do is… think about it… just a little harder" I tell myself. "Snape says Voldemort is not yet aware of Draco's father initiative…"

"Justin…" Neville sighs, glassy eyed as I start pulling on my hair. "Justin, just give it a rest, will you… Draco's safe right now, and you need to stop thinking about it so hard…"

Neville says I'm changing… Neville says sometimes, he doesn't recognize me…

"…the only thing binding Draco to the Dark Lord is…" I carry on, oblivious.

"For heaven's sake, Finch!" he cries, cradling my face in his palms.

"…Lucius Malfoy…"

If Lucius disappears, Draco and Neville will both be safe…

))))))))))oOo((((((((((

_Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind_

I just know there's no escape  
now once it sets its eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

The room is dark, now…

Night has fallen and Neville has finally dragged me to bed with Draco. I'd like to think they're both peacefully asleep, oblivious to the world.

But tears are rolling down the back of my neck, long fingers clenched on the fabric of my shirt over my belly…

I made Neville cry…

"…please don't go." He pleads.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nev…" I breathe out.

"Liar…"

Wincing, I roll around in his arms and press my lips to his temple, brushing away his tears in a soothing gesture.

"…You can't come" I say, kissing those warm plump lips. "Everything is gonna be alright. I promise…"

"…love you, Jus'" he moans, closing his eyes.

"…love you too…"

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it   
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground_

))))))))))oOo((((((((((

Wand clutched in my hand, I take in my surroundings...

So, this is Malfoy Manor? I didn't think one could apparate to a place one's never been…

The sun is barely rising above the skyline… it must be around 6 in the morning.

The fresh, meticulously mown grass, still shining from the morning dew, sticks to my feet as I slowly make my way through the immense garden leading to the yard.

Finally reaching the impressive, black wooden-doors, I take a deep breathe to steady myself.

Now on with the plan. All I have to do is sneak inside and…

And then, I'll have to find a way to pass the numerous guarding charms, murder a dozen of house elves and fight one of Voldemort's most faithful death eaters.

This plan is doomed to fail.

"May I help you, young man?" a sultry voice breathes in the back of his neck.

Jumping around, I jerk my wand at the intruder and find myself…

…nose to nose with Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm not letting you take Draco away from us…" I growl, glaring up at him. "What you did… that night in the forbidden forest…"

"I see, I see… Finch-Fletchley, isn't it." He smiles indulgently. "How stupidly brave of you to come here and threaten me in my own garden… What a Gryffindor thing to do!"

And with that, he distractedly brushes me aside on his way in.

"Don't you dare…" I snap, poking the tip of my wand into his back. "Don't turn your back on me…"

"What are you gonna do about it, boy…?"

Seething with rage, I seize him by his arm and jerk him around.

"I'll kill you…"

Sniggering, he reaches for his wand in the hem of his coat and brandishes it in my direction.

"Is that so, young man…?" he smirks, his stormy grey eyes never leaving mine. "…and how are you going to achieve that…? Now, now… be sensible, my boy. This will lead you nowhere."

"Shut up!" I snap. "Just shut up…"

Surprised by my sudden outburst, he stares at me, amusement shining in those cruel eyes of his.

"Hnnn… this is not very constructive, my young fellow." He hisses, taking one step closer to me.

"ORCHIDOKLAST !"

Smiling viciously, I watch as the mighty Lucius Malfoy bends in half to seize his lower parts with a muffled little groan.

"You little runt… I'm gonna skin you alive!"

"INCENDIO!" I growl, watching with delight as he now bursts into flames.

"CONJUNCTIVIS" he howls, waving his wand around in my direction.

With an agonizing yelp, I sink to the floor, pressing my hands over my eyes as an intense, mind-numbing pain sears through my head.

Something warm and wet starts spilling from the corner of my eyes and I hastily open them to find my hands drenched in blood and my vision reddened.

"What…what have you done to me…" I ask, blinking my eyes to clear my sight. "Crap…"

"You'll find out soon enough, little one… but for now… CRUCIO!"

_Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here _

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
I won't give up  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I dont make it, someone else will_

End of part twenty : -- so, yeah, I'm getting a beta-reader as soon as possible…

This is getting a little… out of hand 

Notes :

ORCHIDOKLAST : in Greek, Orchidion means 'genitals' and Klast means 'to crush'

CONJUNCTIVIS is a spell which attacks the victims eyes.


	21. Stronger now

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" (Trust CompanyStronger)

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part twenty-one_

_Can you save me  
Will you fail me now  
It's almost over cause you've faded out, again_

You think you can make it all better on your own, don't you…?

Did you think you were gonna save the day… again?

Was I wrong to speak in praises of you…?

Do you do this because you love me…us…? What's meant to be…?

Or are you just another Potter Wannabe…?

_Will you break me  
When you're holding me down  
I will escape you and I'll_

I woke up this morning, wrapped in my own arms to keep the cold at bay… and I knew, almost instantly, that something was wrong.

I opened my eyes to see Neville staring back at me silently from the other end of the bed. He was lying there, motionless, on his side... and I knew…

I knew that he knew too…

"He left before dawn…" he said, emotionless.

Idiot Mudblood… at the very least, Longbottom is a pureblood.

Neville hasn't spoken since. He just sat up and kept following me with those pleading baby-blue eyes of his.

"He left…"

Swallowing patiently, I sit down in front of him and seize his hands in mine.

I'm going to kill Finch… if he doesn't die of a stomach ulcer before I manage to get my hands on him.

"He's gonna come back, don't worry." I sigh, kissing the tip of Neville's nose.

"He's trying to find a solution… and I'm here, doing nothing… I'm useless." He smiles bitterly.

"Makes me feel like that too, the little bastard." I frown. "C'mere…"

Bringing Neville closer by the hem of his robes, I press my lips to his and start kissing him in a pathetic attempt at gentleness.

"He said something about your father being the only thing binding you to Voldemort…" he says, gently pulling back from me.

Opening my eyes wide, I look up at him.

"Oh God…"

))))))))))oOo((((((((((

_Never gonna save me  
you just shut me out  
And now it's over cause I'm stepping out, again_

"Neville says he left before dawn to… try and kill my father." I growl, slamming my fist on Snape's imposing Mahogany desk.

"Is he stupid or just completely insane…?"

"Dunno! Probably both!" I snap, sending papers flying everywhere. "Aren't you going to do something? Move, I don't know! Say something constructive, please!"

"Mister Malfoy, if you please… I 'am' trying to be constructive here…" he answers, obviously trying hard to keep his legendary self-control. "Okay… Draco, you take Mister Longbottom back to your room while I go have a little conversation with your father…"

Swallowing painfully, I grab his hand and look up at him…

"We're coming with you sir…"

I swear Justin, don't you dare die on me or I'll kick your ass to hell and back…

_And I am, stronger now  
Since you crawled away  
You're so far away  
And I am, stronger now  
Since you crawled away, since you crawled away_

)))))))))))oOo((((((((((

But it's already past noon by the time we finally manage to convince that old fool Dumbledore to let us leave the grounds.

My blood is bubbling in my veins and my head hurts from all the inventive ideas of punishment I'm coming up with for that idiotic moron Finch-Fletchley…

Father's gonna pay too… I swear, if one hair's missing from Finch's head I'll kill them both… very slowly and in a very painful way.

Neville is shaking beside me, trying to hide his apprehension.

Even if he's alright, I'll make Finch pay for what he put Longbottom through…

But before we even reach the shrieking shack a cold, familiar voice stops us in our tracks…

_Never gonna break me  
Just try and hold me down  
I will escape you and I'll_

I'll push you closer to the ground  
Cause you're the one that's going down

"Three purebloods going out of their respective ways to save a poor, disillusioned muggleborn… how very touching…"

"Lucius…"

Standing in the shadow of the whomping willow, the one man I've been frightened of all my life stares at us, wrapped in his long trench-coat. His lips are thin, stretched in this cruel, maniacal smile of his, his pale, white hands poised on the metal end of his cane.

At his feet, a grotesque, huddled figure stands on its knees with a bag of greyish tissue over its head.

"You…" I growl, taking a step forward. "you bastard…"

"Draco, Draco, Draco…" he says with a fake apologetic smile. "See what you made me do, son…?"

Beside me, Neville starts shaking violently, wand clutched in his right hand, left balled into a fist.

"You monster…" he says lowly, barely above a whisper.

Snorting playfully, Lucius probes the poor thing's back with his foot and sends it crashing face down on the cold, damp floor.

"Justin!" Neville cries running toward the fallen figure.

"Finch…" I hiss, wincing.

He's half moaning, half sobbing under his bag, hands tied in his back, legs obviously unable to hold him. Neville delicately turns him over and wraps his arms around him… lovingly, protectively.

"Jus', love…" I hear him whisper as he starts untying the bag.

I feel so cold suddenly, so numb and detached…

"You've been too far, Lucius" Snape says, stepping in between us… in between my father and my lovers. "I can't let you go any further…"

This is not his battle…

Yet, he takes out his wand and aims it at the other man who laughs derisively and takes a step closer to the potion master.

"Have you lost faith in the 'Cause', my dear friend Severus ?" he asks, standing threateningly close to the black-haired wizard.

"This is not about the 'Cause', Lucius." Snape sighs, shaking his head. "This is about sanity…"

"Too bad, Severus… you'll be greatly missed."

Is the sky growing red…?

My heart is beating so hard I can't hear anything else from what they say. I see Snape wave at Longbottom who drags Justin in my direction. I see my father raise his wand and mutter a curse which Snape easily counters with one of his own. My fathers stumbles backwards, holding his chest and waves his wand at Snape who, this time, is not quick enough…

I look down to see Neville and Justin huddled on the floor at my feet.

Neville is crying, Justin is staring at the sky…

And his eyes are…

…lifeless…

On their own accord, my legs start moving, and I find myself running toward my father, wand in hand, growling like an animal.

I'm seeing red and my whole world is crumbling down, heavy, suffocating…

Suddenly, everything slows down… my head stops pounding and I can finally hear my own hateful words…

…_AVADA KEDAVRA…!_

_You want to tear me down  
You want to hold me down  
You can't control me now  
You cannot take me out  
You cannot save me now  
Because I'm stronger now_

_End of Part Twenty-one : this is blurry… I'll re-read it later… still need a beta…_

Not sure whether or not Lucius is aware of Snape's 'inheritage'.

_Thanks much-much-much to all of you, wonderful reviewers that you are! slurp slurp xP_

_I'm really glad you guys like what I'm writing and I do apologize for being such an… irregular writer. _

_This is, so far, my favourite piece of crap… bam I mean work! And I really don't think I would have ever gone so far without all those heartening comments. _

_Thanks to all again and…_

_Nanais cries, cries I'm SOOOOO proud of you ! bwaaaahhh (hope it wasn't too poor, too badly written, too… much like what I usually do xP) _

_Love you tooo ! _

_I'm currently writing the last chapters (sniff sniff)… and for once, I have a plan ! haha_

_I know I know, I'm way too talkative for my own good._

_See you all soon, smooches, love, flowers, squids !_

_(could be my new motto : Smooches, love, flowers, Squid! I sound like a drunk Dumbledore!) _


	22. A slytherin mother

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" ('I'd do anything' Simple plan)

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part twenty-two_

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out the school  
And leave this place and never come back  
So now  
Maybe after all these years if you miss me I have no fear  
I'll be here, I'll be waiting  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

So many years have passed since I last visited you in the hospital Wing… Your skin is pale and your eyes look so tired…

Shaking my head softly, I sit down on the side of your bed and seize your white, slim hand in mine.

Sighing, you smile bitterly and tangle your fingers with mines.

"Hello, Severus…" I smile.

"Hello, Narcissa…"

Lucius is dead now and I can't seem to mourn him… Draco is safe, Severus is safe… What could I ask more…?

"How are you feeling…?" I ask.

"Perfectly fine." He grins. "What about you…?"

"Just the same." I whisper, leaning in to press my lips to his. "…I'm relieved…"

"Draco thinks you're going to hate him…" Severus sighs heavily.

"How is he…?"

"Copping with what happened to his friend, Finch-Fletchley." He groans. "And I have to admit that I have been worried sick about the idiot hufflepuff too…"

Chuckling softly, I lean in again to kiss his cheek...

"Are you going soft, Severus…?" I ask playfully.

"Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey was able to patch him up… again." He says, ignoring my comment and rolling his eyes. "She's been doing that a lot lately. Reckless little morons…"

"I'm in her debt then…" I sigh. "…I'm in your too."

Frowning up at me, the dark-haired potion-master purses his lips…

"You owe me nothing, Narcissa." he stats.

"Of course I do…! You've been more of a father for Draco than Lucius ever could have been… he's safe with you, and he knows it." I smile.

"He's your son…" he shrugs.

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head and bend down to kiss him again… his lips are soft and warm as they start moving along with mine… My best friend…

My lover…

I gently trail my fingers along his neck and sigh contentedly as he starts rubbing my back through my robes…

This is just what I've been missing for the past two decades…

"I've missed you so much, Severus." I whisper against his cheek.

"I was never very far away."

"I know love… I know…" I smile, brushing my lips against his. "I need to go visit Draco, I'm sorry…"

"It's alright" he says "…off you go then…"

Smiling fondly, I slowly sit up to stare into those liquid black eyes of his…

"Try to sleep, love… I'm coming back in an hour or two."

And with one last kiss to his forehead, I'm departing for another section of the Hospital Wing.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me cause I know I won't forget you_

AS soon as I enter the room, two young heads pop up in my direction…

"Mom" Draco moans brokenly, eyes still brimming and cheeks stained with dried tears and fresher ones.

Frowning with concern, I take in my surrounding… Draco is sitting in a chair, hunched over the side of the bed where his friend is laying, still unconscious. The dark-haired boy's face is ghostly pale… ugly, dark bruises and gashes are marking his delicate features.

On the other side of the bed, another boy is sitting, staring up at me with sorrow-filled blue eyes.

It could be my little boy, laying in this Hospital bed, wincing in his sleep from the mind numbing pain. It could be my Draco… my little dragon…

Biting my lower lip, I take a few tentative steps in his direction.

"Draco…" I whisper, extending my arms.

Swallowing painfully, he stands up on shaky legs and throws himself at me.

"I'm sorry, mother… I didn't mean to… I swear…" he sobs into my shoulder. "He… he almost killed Finch… Mom, please, don't hate me."

Closing my eyes and wrapping my arms securely around him, I start rocking him against me.

"My little boy… how could I ever hate you?" I whisper against his tousled hair. "It's alright, Draco."

Biting his lip, he slowly pulls away and throws a glance at the young Longbottom whose eyes still haven't left us.

Silently, Draco turns around and goes back to seat in his chair at the side of the bed. Smiling weakly through his tears, he leans towards the wounded hufflepuff and takes his hand.

"He did this to protect us…" Draco laughs bitterly. "Finch and his monstrous Superman complex."

"He's a courageous one, isn't he…?" I smile, standing by the end of the bed. "Severus told me about what you all went through…"

At this, Longbottom flinches on his chair.

"Professor Snape risked his life for us too…" he says. "And we didn't even check on him. He's alright, isn't he…?"

Smiling reassuringly, I look down at the Gryffindor…

"He will be fine…" I say "And I'm sure he'll be very touched by your concern…"

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep, I can't forget you_

I'd do anything for you  



	23. heartbreaking news

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" ('Today' Trust company)

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part twenty-three_

_I can feel you all the time...inside  
You are here everyday  
Just a whisper away_

_I can feel you when I breath  
There is a place inside me  
where a hole used to be  
where you stay_

It feels quite… unreal.

I admit I've made my share of mistakes so far but… I can't believe it all went down to this.

_I killed my father and almost caused my lover's death._

Pulling at my hair in frustration, I grind my teeth in a vain attempt to shut out the incessant racket of chattering…

"Don't you ever shut up, McMillan?" I growl, glaring at the smaller boy.

"Oh shove it Malfoy! You're the one who caused this whole mess!" he snaps.

"That's rich coming from you, McMillan, a boy who went out of his way to make his best-friend's life miserable." Neville says darkly. "Justin's not waking up anytime soon. You should really go meet the rest of your idiotic friends… and let him rest…"

Stunned, we both stare at the dark-haired Gryffindor with gaping mouths.

"Get out now, Ernie" Neville growls.

Obviously intimidated by the unusually menacing stare Neville was sending his way, Mcmilan gets up from his chair and leaves.

Smiling nervously, I run a hand through my hair and throw him a questioning glance…

"Thanks, I guess… It was quite impressing…" I say.

Still brooding, he sits back on the side of Justin's bed and sighs.

"I suppose I'm just tired of being useless…" he moans, running his long fingers through Justin's tousled black hair.

Slightly uneasy, I get up from my seat and walk around the bed to put my hands on his broad shoulders.

"You're not…" I stat, bending down to press my lips to his temple.

Motionless, he keeps staring at Justin's blank face like it's the only thing worth of looking at in this room….

…And somehow, it is…

"You're not useless, Neville" I insist, pulling him back into my arms. "Don't be silly…"

Shaking his head weakly, he closes his eyes and tries to pull away from me…

"Don't…" I moan. "Don't pull away…"

"Dray… I AM useless."

"Shut it, Longbottom !" I snap, pulling him up from the bed. "You're insulting both me and Justin by saying this…"

A small sob escapes his mouth as he starts crying against me, spilling wet, warm tears all over my neck. Suddenly feeling very possessive, I wrap my arms tightly around him and start rocking him soothingly.

"I could do nothing to help him… nothing to help you…" he sobs brokenly. "I've failed you both, Dee… I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh… don't say things like that." I whisper, tilting his wet face up for a slow kiss. "don't say that… we need you."

Hands clutched in the back of my robes, he strongly pulls me closer, pressing his lips to mine for a warm, demanding kiss. Moaning delightedly, I wrap my hands around his throat, feeling the warm, tender flesh of his exposed skin with my thumbs.

And I want him, I want to touch those hips and bring them closer, I want to take his breath away; I want to leave him panting and needy, eyes filled with lust.

I want them…

_Without a sound you say:  
I am yours  
I found myself today  
In your arms_

Behind us, someone clears there throat, making us both jump and pull away. Blushing madly, I turn around to glare at an obviously very pleased Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, my boys!" he grins, eyes twinkling madly at us.

"Head—head-master Dumbledore, Sir" Neville stutters, eyes cast downward, fumbling with the hem of his robes.

"Sir," I say, nodding respectfully in greetings.

"I haven't seen either of you at lunch… weren't you hungry…?" he asks.

"N-no, sir… I mean" Neville starts before I interrupt him by placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"We wanted to be there, in case Finch decides to wake up, sir"

"I see, Mr Malfoy. Very kind of you both…" Dumbledore smiles warmly, throwing a concerned glance Justin's way.

"I talked to Madam Pomfrey this morning." He says "You should both sit down before we start this conversation."

Swallowing nervously, Neville sits back by Justin's side, grabbing the Hufflepuff's hand in his.

"Mr Malfoy…?"

"I'd rather remain standing." I stat, reassuming my place behind Neville. "If you don't mind, that is."

"As you wish, my boy" he says kindly.

Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore removes his glasses and starts cleaning them with the hem of his robes.

"First of all, your friend Justin is now out of danger…" he says, pushing the glasses back up his nose. "As you must know, he was pretty badly wounded… Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey was able to heal almost every one of those wounds…"

Shaking slightly, I reassure my grasp on Neville's shoulders.

"What d'you mean 'almost'?" I ask slowly.

Obviously uneasy, Dumbledore takes another deep breath and starts fidgeting with the tip of his beard.

"Well…" he starts "you see, my dear boy, your father Lucius used a very peculiar curse on Mr Finch-Fletchley…"

"Which one?" I ask, growing impatient.

"The conjunctivis curse… a curse which…"

"… attacks the victim's eyes…" Neville moans, throwing a clearly panicked glance at Justin.

Gritting my teeth, I tighten my grasp on Neville's shoulder, hearing him moan softly from the pain.

"He will, unfortunately remain blind…" the old man stats, cautiously.

"Isn't there a counter-curse?" I snap "A potion, something?"

"Anything…" Neville moans.

And it tears my heart apart to hear the desperate edge in his voice.

"All you can do is stay with him and support him through this." The head master says.

"This can't be!" I exclaim "You can fight Voldemort and his death-eaters, render yourself invisible and fight off the imperius but you CAN'T find a counter-curse for a simple blinding charm?"

"I know you are upset, Draco, but please…"

"Please what ?" I growl in a low voice. "You'd find a way out of this mess if it was your precious little Potter and not some random hufflepuff laying in this bed !"

"That's enough, Mr Malfoy…" Dumbledore says tiredly "…quite enough…"

Groaning in frustration, I start pulling at my hair again, eyes brimming and stinging with bitter tears.

"It's all your fault…" I moan "You would have seen this coming if you hadn't been so caught up in your damn Golden Boy."

Shaking his head silently, Dumbledore turns his back on us and leaves.

_I need you all the time...inside  
It's the strength that I need  
It's the light that I can see  
I can tell you're always here  
There's a place inside me  
where a whole used to be  
Where you stay_

"Draco…" Neville sobs, standing up to pull me into his arms. "Dee…"

"Please…" I moan, looking up into his eyes. "Please Neville… tell me it's not real… it's all just a stupid nightmare…"

Tightening his grip on me, he gently cradles my head against his neck and kisses my temple to sooth me.

"It's alright, Dee… everything's gonna be fine, you'll see…" he says gently, pulling my face up to kiss my forehead.

And he's warm, oh so warm and alive with those strong, large hands wrapped around my neck as he gently bends down to press his soft, full lips to mine in a loving, slightly wet kiss.

Pressing myself against him, I g at his robes, trying to pull him even closer into me…

Sighing softly, he lets his hands slide down to my hips and calmly presses my back against the wall, careful not to let my head bang against anything.

My face is soaked with tears as he gently pulls away to stare down at my face through those concerned blue eyes of his.

Overwhelmed by my own feelings of sorrow and guilt, I pull him closer and start sobbing quietly, lips still pressed to his. His hands are soothingly roaming over my sides and he kisses me again, slow and selfless, breathtakingly loving.

And oh, so strong…

He makes me feel small and young and delicate…

…and safe in those reassuring arms of his…

_Without a sound you say:  
I am yours  
I found myself today  
In your arms_

_Stay with me stay with me stay with me_…

End of Chapter Twenty-three

Notes : Hiiihaaa

Wrote this down in Philosophy xP

Hope you liked it

Please, read and review (and thanks again to those who already did)

_Smooches, Love, Flowers, Squids ! _


	24. Be strong believe

**Title** : I'll show you mine…

**Fandom** : Harry potter

**Genre** : Slash, angst. (slightly AU maybe)

**Pairing** : so far, Draco/Justin Finch-Fletchley/Neville

**Note** : Companion to "I thought you cared" ('Believe's Yellowcard)

**Summary** : Neville wonders what it's like to have friends; Justin and Draco have to share a compartment on Hogwarts express because they both have some issues with their respective housemates…

_Part twenty-four_

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart  
_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark  
_

_Climbing higher through the fire  
Time was running out  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive_

There's a kind of cold numbness throughout my body...

The world seems quite dark behind my lids and no sound seems to disturb the surrounding silence… except for the quiet sound of weeping from my right.

Swallowing painfully, I slowly let my lids slide open… and the world goes so much darker suddenly.

Blinking a few times to adjust my eyes to the thick darkness wrapped around me, I slowly bring one hand up to touch my face…

But I can't see it…

…I can't see a thing.

Swallowing again, I sit up on the bed I'm laying on and look around wildly…

I never quite liked the dark… Ernie keeps teasing me about it…

_Kept… Ernie…_

'Justin…?' someone says tentatively beside me…

'Finch…' another voice, low and whispery.

Frowning, I stretch my arms in front of me and try to find them through the dark.

There's another soft, weeping sound and a warm, slightly shaking hand grabs mine. A weight is shifting on the bed beside me and soon, there is someone crawling on the mattress to straddle my legs.

'Here,' they say, and I know this soft, whiny voice.

The hand is shaking more violently now, as it slowly pulls mine forward.

Suddenly, there's skin under my finger-tips and I lean closer to press my palms to a warm, slightly wet face.

'Oh Merlin…' they hiss…

Feeling my way up those delicate cheeks, I gently press my finger-tips to thin, fluttering lids.

'Dee…?' I frown. 'Dee, Why are you crying…? Don't… what's going on?'

'Oh my… oh Merlin…' he moans, leaning in to press his chapped lips to mine 'Finch…'

Sighing softly, I pull him closer and wrap my arms around his slender form.

'Dee… could you… I mean, open a window or… light a candle?' I whisper gently against his neck. 'I'm a little bit… scared of the dark.'

Moaning again, he starts sobbing, pressing his already wet face in the crook of my neck and tightening his arms around my chest.

'Draco…?'

'Justin' someone else groans.

'Neville?' I ask, reaching out in the dark.

'Here…' he says, bringing my fingers to his lips and kissing the back of my hand.

Frowning slightly, I gently pull him closer by the hand until he finally wraps himself over my side.

'What's wrong with you two…?' I ask, trying to calm Draco by pressing gentle kisses all over his face. 'Why don't you light those damn candles?'

Shivering slightly against me, Neville wraps his arms around my waist.

'Because there's no need to…' he says and Draco starts shaking harder in my arms 'the curtains are opened, Justin… and the sun is high in the sky.'

Swallowing nervously, I shake my head.

'What d'you mean, Nev…? It's all dark in here…'

'No, it's not, Finch…' Draco moans.

Utterly confused, I look around again…

… and I still can't see a thing.

'I don't understand…'

But suddenly, it hits me… hard across the face…

'Oh…'

_Think about the chance I never had to say  
Thank you for giving up your life that day  
Never fearing only hearing voices calling out  
Let it all go the life that you know  
Just to bring them down alive_

And you still came back for me  
You were strong and you believed

Sitting there, feeling quite numb, I blink my eyes a few times before realising.

'I'm…'

'Yes…' Neville says, brushing his lips against mine. 'Lucius used the Conjunctivis curse on you…'

'I see…' I stat. 'Well, no, I don't really _see_ but… oh god…'

'Finch' Draco says suddenly, cradling my face in his slim, moist hands. 'It's alright… I mean, we'll find a way out of this…'

And it's funny to hear him say those exact words, so funny I burst out laughing, mostly out of cheer nervosity but still…

I can almost feel their stunned stares on me… I can almost sense it…them.

'Last time I heard this sentence, it was on another pair of lips… and you were mocking me because you didn't _believe_ anyone could actually get you out of this mess…'

Leaning in, Draco kisses me again and I feel a reassuring smile tugging at his lips.

'It's okay…' he says. 'Even if you remain… that way. I swear to be your eyes, Finch… and to protect you, always.'

Tears swelling in my eyes, I chuckle against his lips.

'We'll be there for you, Jus' Neville smiles against my temple. 'We'll help you through this…'

And I swear to god I never felt this safe and loved…

_Wanna make a change right here right now  
Wanna live a life like you somehow  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile_

'Plus, I heard that there has never _ever_ been a blind Auror at the ministry…' Draco grins. 'You'll be the first and you'll be famous! More famous than Harry 'fucking' Poppers!'

_Maybe I can get used to this…_

'Professor Snape is worried sick about you' Neville laughs.

'He may seem a little harsh and cold, but, underneath it all, he's really just a Teddy Bear.' Draco grins.

…_there's no need to be afraid of the dark with the both of them… _

'Yeah, Severus Snape, the great Teddy Bear! Beware the wrath of our great Fashion-Master!'

…_the Dark itself would be scared of Draco…and there's just no monster whatsoever that Neville wouldn't be able to disarm with a smile…_

I'm not scared… not with them, securely wrapped in their arms, in their warmth…

And I've got the feeling that somehow…

_Everything is gonna be alright…_

_Be strong, believe! _

_oOo((( THE END )))oOo_

Notes : thanks again to all you wonderful reviews slurping sounds

Seriously, I would have never finished this if it hadn't been for you lot

Still, I do like this story very much

Hope to hear from you all soon,

_SMOOCHES, LOVE, FLOWERS, SQUID ! (xD)_

Amy


End file.
